Sins of the Flesh
by DonJohn23
Summary: In Which Jeff has Fallen, and Nick Fell Long Ago. Wing!Fic
1. Chapter 1

"THADDEUS!... THAD!"

"What? What do you want now... oh."

"Yeah..."

"Where did it come from?"

"What do you mean 'it'? He is... clearly a boy..."

"Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Rarely. Do you?"

"Good point."

"He's moving..."

* * *

><p>The blond haired boy shifts on the floor, waking slowly, pressing a hand to his forehead as he sits up, wincing in pain. His gaze flicks between the two dark haired boys standing in front of him, one frowning, with his hands on his hips, the other with his arms crossed over his chest, smiling at him. The smiling one leans over to the frowning one and whispers something, his eyes still fixed on him. The boy on the floor recoils slightly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look at his wings, Thad... Look how... white they are..."<p>

"Look how visible they are, you mean..."

"That too but... you know what It means, don't you?"

"I do... it means you need to behave, Nicolas."

Nick laughs, uncrossing his arms and taking a step toward the boy on the floor. The boy shuffles back frantically until he's pressed against the wall behind him. Nick holds out his hand, a silver charm bracelet slipping down his wrist, two golden wing charms chinking gently against each other.

"I'm Nick."

The boy just looks up at him, eyes wide and scared. Nick looks back, raising his eyebrows.

"You're meant to take it. My hand. So I can help you up." Nick smiles. "I won't bite you."

Behind him, Thad laughs. Nick glares at him over his shoulder.

The boy looks at Nick's hand suspiciously and then takes it. Nick gasps as a jolt runs through him, tugging the boy's hand harder than he means to, pulling him up and crashing his lips against his, pushing him up against the wall. After a moment, Nick pulls back, breathing hard, frowning in surprise. He steps back, confused.

"I thought you were going to behave yourself, Nicolas."

"I didn't mean to do that..."

"Oh, of course."

Thad looks the boy up and down.

"Nice skirt." Thad smirks.

"It's not a skirt."

Nick and Thad stare at him.

"Oh, so you do speak." Thad says, Nick nudging him.

"It's not a skirt."

"What is it then?" Nick asks.

"A demi-robe?" Thad suggests, laughing under his breath.

The boy crosses his arms across his bare chest, looking down at his feet. Nick walks slowly around him, stopping behind him and grinning at Thad.

"Thad... can I just try something?" He asks, not giving him a chance to answer before placing his hands on the blond boy's robe-covered ass and shoving him forward.

The boy stumbles, falling forward into Thad's arms. Thad looks over at Nick, his eyes darkening as he pulls the boy's head down, biting his bottom lip hard before kissing him roughly, tangling his hands in the boy's blond hair.

Nick laughs softly, walking forward to pull Thad off the boy, putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Do you see now?"

Thad nods, brushing down his suit carefully, the two of them looking down at the boy, who's slumped to the floor again. Nick tilts his head, smiling with as much kindness as he can manage.

"What's your name, angel?"

The boy hesitates, his fingertips pressed to his lips.

"Jeff."

Thad snorts with laughter.

"Jeff?"

"Shut up, _Thaddeus_." Nick says, smacking him in the chest.

"Ow..."

He turns back to Jeff.

"Hello then, Jeff. I'm Nick, this idiot is Thad. But you know that. What I want to know, is how you're doing that thing."

Jeff shrugs, his wings rising and falling slightly behind him as his shoulder blades move. Nick sighs softly, watching them stretch out as Jeff stands.

"Don't mock us, angel. You must know." Thad says, his voice low and threatening as he steps toward Jeff, as close as he can get without touching his skin.

"I don't, demon. I have no idea." Jeff replies, trying and failing not to flinch when Thad laughs in his face.

"Nick, he thinks we're demons."

"Leave it, Thad. Just... go and tell K. that we found him, ok?"

Thad frowns for a moment, then shrugs, turning on his heels and walking away briskly, his open blazer flaring out behind him on each stride.

Nick watches him go before speaking again.

"Much as I hate to cover you up, you really need to put some clothes on."

Jeff looks down at himself, curling his bare toes against the cool stone floor.

"Why? I've been fine like this before."

Nick rolls his eyes, reaching out to grab Jeff's wrist, intending to drag him away to find clothes, forgetting for a moment. Quicker than Jeff can stop him, their skin is touching and Nick's slamming him against the wall, their kiss frantic, tongues moving against each other. Nick pulls back only slightly, leaning down to lick across the base of Jeff's neck, circling the hollow there with the tip of his tongue. Jeff moans softly, tipping his head back in pleasure as Nick drops lower.

Suddenly there are hands around Nick's arms, pulling him away from Jeff.

"Misbehaving again, Nicolas."

Nick narrows his eyes.

"Wesley. David."

They nod to him politely, staring at Jeff, flushed and panting against the wall.

"K. wants to see him."

"Can he at least put some clo-"

David shakes his head.

"He wants to see him how he is. Thad said he was pretty."

Jeff drops his head, looking down at his feet, face burning with embarrassment. Wes gestures down the corridor, and they set off, Jeff between Wes and David, looking around him curiously, Nick following behind them.

They pass by rows of doors, some decorated with golden wings, others plain, a few of them open, giving Nick glimpses into bedrooms he's already seen, but notices Jeff looking into with surprise. Nick catches up with them, leaning to whisper into Jeff's ear.

"What, you don't have your own rooms where you've come from?"

Jeff jumps, his wings fluttering, snowy white feathers brushing against Nick's bare arm. He looks at them shock. They're soft and downy. Nick barely hears Jeff's reply about not knowing, his mind's far too busy. He's so lost in thought that when they reach the hall, he walks straight into Jeff's back, and the two of them have to be pulled apart once more.

Nick looks up when he hears someone call his name.

"Nick, what in hell's name are you wearing?"

Nick spins on the spot to show off his black T shirt and jeans.

"Same as always, Kurt."

Kurt laughs, coming down the steps hand in hand with Blaine, wings shift behind him. Nick's gaze flicks from the white of Jeff's to the almost silver of Blaine's and he feels guilty, suddenly, memories of him and Blaine intertwined flashing to the forefront of his mind. He shakes his head to get rid of them, noticing Kurt staring at him with a smirk.

"You're right. He is pretty."

"I wish people would stop saying that!" Jeff almost yells, and it's only then that Blaine looks up, his mouth falling open into a wide grin.

"Jeff!"

"Oh my god! Blaine?"

Blaine pulls his hand free from Kurt's and runs to Jeff, pulling him into a tight hug before anyone can stop them, their wings curling around them. When they pull away from each other, smiling, one arm still around each other's waists, everyone's looking at them in confusion.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, taking a step toward them.

"Oh, we knew each other from before."

Nick frowns. That doesn't make sense. Kurt says as much.

"Oh no, I mean... _before_."

"You knew each other on _Earth_?"

The two of them nod, Jeff smiling broadly, the happiest Nick's seen him in the hour or so they've known each other.

Kurt holds out his hand to shake Jeff's, but Jeff keeps his free hand by his side.

"We probably shouldn't."

Kurt frowns slightly.

"Why ever not?"

"This is why." Nick grins wickedly, giving Kurt a hard shove.

Kurt's hands fly up to stop himself falling, his palms pressing against Jeff's chest. There's a moment of complete stillness before Jeff wraps his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer, kissing him slowly, their lips parting, tongue tips circling over each other obviously as Nick watches. Kurt's hands are still resting on Jeff's chest, and Jeff pulls back, gasping as Kurt thumbs his nipple, their eyes locked on each other.

After what seems like an age, Blaine finally steps forward, his face and chest flushed, to pull Kurt away, glancing at Jeff before kissing Kurt gently, interlocking their fingers as they kiss. Jeff stares down at his feet, shifting uncomfortably, his hands in front of his crotch. Nick laughs.

"It's taking everyone a very long time to understand. We've got a defective angel."


	2. Chapter 2

The words hang in the air, the silence in the hall almost palpable as Jeff stares down at his feet, wings dropping behind him, feathers brushing against the wooden floor.

"Come on, Jeff," Blaine says, stepping forward and taking his arm. "You can have some clothes of mine."

"No."

Blaine spins round to look at Kurt.

"But..."

"Nick found him. Nick can clothe him, feed him," Kurt smiles slowly, "Clean out his little hutch."

Nick glares at him.

"Off you go then..."

Jeff looks up at Kurt, then walks out of the room, ignoring Nick completely. Nick chases after him, letting the door slam behind them, reaching out to grab Jeff's shoulder before remembering.

"Jeff..."

"What?"

Nick mentally kicks himself when he hears Jeff's voice crack on that single syllable.

"I'm sorry. Sorry I called you defective and made you fall on Thad and made Kurt fall on you and I'm... I'm just sorry and this is my room so..."

Nick pushes the door open, holding it open so Jeff can step inside. Jeff wasn't expecting Nick's room to look how it does, the double bed against the wall made up neatly in scarlet and black sheets, the floor clear, the shelves tidy and stacked with books. There's a second bed in the corner, not quite as big, the white sheets almost hidden under the piles of golden pillows and fluffy cushions.

Nick sits down on his bed, letting Jeff look around.

"I guess that bed's meant for you. My pinball machine used to be there..." Nick sighs, then realises what he's said. "Not that you're not better company than a pinball machine."

Jeff raises his eyebrows.

"I'll get you some clothes."

Nick pads over to his wardrobe, rummaging through the mess of hangers inside.

"Kurt'd want you topless..." He says as he tries to pick out an outfit that'd suit someone that's as typically angelic looking as Jeff from his pile of almost entirely black clothes, "Wes, David and Thad'd want you in a suit..." He grins, finally finding what he's been looking for. "But I think this'll work."

He spins round, his mouth dropping open when he sees Jeff sitting cross-legged on his bed, wings seeming even whiter against the black of the pillows, his blond hair practically glowing. Nick throws him the white T shirt and jeans he'd chosen, leaning back against the wardrobe door.

"So..." he starts, trailing off when Jeff drops his robe, pulling on the jeans far too quickly for Nick to see anything. "Um... how long were you up there then?"

Jeff hesitates.

"A few months."

"Liar." Nick smiles, flinging himself onto the bed, lying out and looking up at Jeff. "Everybody here can see you've still got your baby wings."

"They're not baby wings. They're first feathers."

"Whatever. So how long were you there? A week? Maybe two?"

Jeff mumbles something.

"What was that?" Nick sits up, studying Jeff's face.

"Twelve hours."

"Twelve hours?"

"Yes! Ok! Twelve hours. I was barely there long enough to get my wings and be told that the Fallen are bad when something happened and I woke up with you looking down at me and I can't get this shirt on because of my wings and..." Jeff drops his head, desperately trying not to burst into tears.

"Woah... ok... let's just... Easy things first. Arms up."

"What?"

"Put your arms up." Nick repeats, rolling the shirt and holding it out.

Jeff puts his arms through the sleeves, letting Nick pull it down, each of them carefully avoiding the other's skin. Nick tugs the shirt down fully, smoothing it across Jeff's stomach. Jeff blinks, confused.

"How..."

Nick laughs, taking his shoulders, pulling him up and spinning him round so their backs are to the mirror propped up against the wall. Jeff twists his head, smiling when he sees the black outlined wings printed across the back of his shirt, identical gold ones glinting on the black fabric of Nick's.

"I am sorry."

Jeff turns to look at him, smiling.

"I know. I... it's a sore spot."

"At least now we don't have to worry about... you know..." Nick smiles, running his fingers down Jeff's T shirt covered chest and laughing when he shivers.

Jeff sticks his tongue out, then smiles slowly. Nick shifts back instinctively.

"What?" he asks, smiling cautiously.

"I've just thought of something."

Nick grins.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Jeff leans in, pressing his fingertips against Nick's lips. Nick shudders as sensation rushes through him, opening his lips, his tongue flicking out to swirl over Jeff's skin, their eyes locked on each other. Jeff moans softly, pushing his fingers deeper, eyes flicking down to Nick's lips, brushing his thumb over his cheek. Nick whimpers around Jeff's fingers, pressing his tongue up against them as he sucks. Jeff pulls away, slipping his fingers from Nick's mouth, and Nick follows after them for a second before realising what he's doing.

"I was right..."

Jeff's breathless, his blush looking even pinker against the white collar of his t-shirt, shifting from foot to foot a little nervously.

"Right about what?" Nick asks, trying hard to get himself under control, sitting down on the edge of his bed and crossing his legs.

Jeff reaches out, ghosting his palm over Nick's cheek, and Nick can't stop himself nuzzling into the touch before Jeff's hand moves away again.

"Do you see?" Jeff says, grinning, standing looking down at him.

Nick nods, laughing as Jeff jumps about the room happily. Jeff runs over and hugs his middle so that they don't touch skin again, and Nick grins.

"Blaine wanted... oh..." Thad smirks from the doorway, Jeff pulling back from Nick almost immediately he hears his voice.

"Jesus, Thad, don't you knock?"

"Oh yeah, because I've never seen you mid-fuck before." He laughs, and Nick notices Jeff look between the two of them curiously.

"What did Blaine want?" Jeff says quietly.

"He wanted to speak to Nick, actually."

"Oh..."

Nick sighs, practically tasting the disappointment obvious in that one little noise.

"Jeff..."

"It's ok, really."

"Actually... I was going to say... show Thad."

Jeff hesitates, before stepping forward and taking Thad's hand, drawing him in even as he tries to pull away. Their lips meet, Jeff's other hand slipping up to cup the back of Thad's neck. Nick's mouth falls open as Thad moans into the kiss, pulling back before moving lower, kissing slowly along Jeff's jaw, sucking his earlobe for a moment, then dipping down, licking messily across Jeff's exposed neck. He moves lower, keeping his face pressed against Jeff's body, nuzzling into the soft cotton of his T shirt, their fingers still intertwined, their skin still touching.

Nick leans forward as Thad drops onto his knees, glancing up at Jeff's face as Thad runs his free hand over Jeff's thighs. Jeff's staring down at Thad, his eyes dark, flickering darker as he pushes his hand into Thad's hair and pulls him up to stand, twisting him around, backing him up against the wall and tugging his hair roughly, kissing him hard. Jeff leans back, panting.

"Take off your shirt."

"Woah... Woah woah woah" Nick almost yells, scrambling to his feet and tangling his fist in the back of Jeff's T Shirt, wrinkling the wings there, pulling him back, breaking their contact.

Thad looks at them both in confusion, shifting away when Jeff reaches out to touch him again, straightening his blazer. Nick shoves Jeff gently.

"No more of that..."

Thad narrows his eyes at Jeff, smoothing down his hair. Jeff looks away, down at his bare toes, just visible under the hem of his jeans. Nick grins.

"You wanted something, Thaddeus?"

"We're having a meeting." Thad says, pulling the door open and striding out into the corridor.

Nick laughs, placing a hand on Jeff's back and pushing him gently out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Oh, this is going to be good."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are made of awesome. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Nick drops onto the sofa, kicking his feet up and lying across it, smiling sweetly at Jeff, who turns away, settling down into one of the armchairs and tucking his feet up under him, glancing at Kurt and Blaine before looking away. Blaine's sitting cross-legged on the floor between Kurt's legs, his head resting against the inside of Kurt's knee, silvery wings folded behind him, smiling happily as Kurt pushes his hand through Blaine's hair.

Thad settles behind the desk next to Wes and David, and then looks to Kurt, who gestures for him to start.

"We've called this meeting to discuss what to do with... that." Wes states, nodding to Jeff.

"I have a name."

"How dare you!"

"Shut up, Trent." Nick calls, sitting up to look over the sofa at the boy standing at the back of the room.

Wes brings the gavel down sharply, attempting to get them under control.

"Council! We need to establish what's to be done!"

Nick sighs, slumping back down on the sofa, watching Blaine idly, smiling back at him when their eyes meet and Blaine grins. He zones out of the conversation, shifting his bare feet across the cool leather, tucking his hands behind his head. He's almost asleep when he hears his name being said.

"Nicolas, would you just demonstrate what the issue is here?"

"Gladly." Nick grins, sitting up and reaching out for Jeff's wrist.

Jeff snatches his arm away, standing up and looking furiously at him.

"No! I'm not here to entertain you all!" Jeff takes a few steps back, arms crossed. "Why don't you just tell them what the issue is?" He turns to face the rest of the boys, most of them looking amused at his outburst. "Tell them all that the moment anyone touches me, they want to fuck me."

"Don't you think that's a little conceited?" Trent mutters from behind them.

Jeff spins round, face flushed with anger.

"Why don't you just SHUT UP?"

Nick laughs, and Jeff flashes him a small smile.

"Control yourself, Angel." David calls from behind the desk.

"I HAVE A NAME!"

Wes slams his hands down on the desk, standing up and leaning forward.

"Get out."

Kurt rolls his eyes, finally interrupting before the room descends into anarchy.

"Thad, could you take Jeff out? I want to speak to Nick."

Thad pushes his chair back, stepping out from behind the desk and walking to the door, holding it open for Jeff before following him out, the door shutting with a slam behind them. Nick turns to look at Kurt.

"What?"

"Oh come _on_, Nick. You're meant to be looking after him! All you've done is put him in your one and only white T shirt, and a pair of jeans you don't even like that much."

"That's not all I've done..." Nick mumbles, sitting up to face Kurt properly. "Anyway, I don't know what you expect me to do with him. He's not a... puppy."

Blaine looks up.

"Yes?"

David snorts with laughter while Nick raises his eyebrows, grinning at Kurt.

"Uh... not you, sweety..." Kurt mumbles, leaning down to kiss the top of Blaine's head. "Anyway..."

"What do you expect me to do with him, Kurt? Take him for long walks on the beach? Whisper sweet nothings into his ear while we get our nails done?"

"Get him some actual clothes for a start."

"He looks fine!"

Kurt sighs, opening his mouth to speak, then pausing.

"Did you hear that..."

The other boys shrug, Blaine shaking his head. There's a thud outside the door, then a muffled moan. Then a far more audible one. Nick scrambles up, practically tripping over Blaine as they both run to the door.

Thad's pushed up against the wall, his blazer crumpled by his feet, shirt unbuttoned as Jeff licks across his bare chest, tongue circling over his nipples. Thad's hand is tangled in his hair, pulling him up to kiss him wetly before Jeff pulls back again, kissing down Thad's neck and along his shoulder. Jeff moves down, his lips pressed against Thad's stomach, fingers hooked into the waistband of his trousers. He makes a move as if to pull them down, hand slipping to Thad's fly, and that's when Blaine pushes through to them, grabbing Jeff's shoulders and pulling him away.

Jeff keens desperately, pulling at Blaine's hold for a moment, trying to get back to Thad, and Nick's pretty sure someone behind him actually whimpers in response, before Jeff realises what he's doing and pushes back into Blaine's arms, eyes wide, staring at Thad.

Thad steps forward quickly, his eyes still dark, grabbing Jeff's hand, and suddenly he's struggling to get away from Blaine again, squirming in his grip.

Nick shoves Thad back, breaking his contact with Jeff and pinning him up against the wall, hands on his shoulders. He can tell everyone's staring, and sees Kurt smile out of the corner of his eye. Nick leans in, head almost resting on Thad's shoulder, Thad twisting his head to try and look at him as Nick whispers into his ear. He brings his leg up slowly between Thad's thighs, grinding against the bulge in his pants, before pressing harder, eliciting a yelp of pain.

"Understand?" Nick says, smiling as he steps back.

Thad nods, pulling his shirt together and buttoning it quickly.

"Completely."

"Good."

Nick turns, bowing to the boys spilling out of the doorway, then grabs the front of Jeff's shirt and pulls him out of Blaine's arms, pushing him in front down the corridors until they get to their room. Jeff pulls the door open, walking in and throwing himself onto the pile of cushions on his bed.

"It's hard to drag you away when I'm not meant to touch you..." Nick says, grinning, sitting on the edge of his own bed. "Maybe I should get you a collar. And a lead..."

"I'm not some kind of pet angel... I'm not... I'm not Blaine." Jeff retorts, sitting up and glaring at Nick across the room.

Nick laughs.

"I was joking. Although now that image is in my mind..." Nick bites his lip, smiling slowly.

"I don't need you to protect me, you know. I can protect myself."

"Oh yeah, protection is what you were thinking about when you were on your knees in front of Thad and the entire council was watching."

Jeff frowns, watching him in silence until Nick grows uncomfortable, shifting on the bed.

"So..."

"Did you not think about what I wanted to be doing?"

"What?"

Jeff stands, silently walking over to Nick, his bare toes sinking into the soft, crimson carpet that covers the floor, stopping just short of him and looking down.

"Did you not think, Nick, that I might have wanted to be doing that?"

Nick shakes his head, staring up at Jeff dumbly.

"Good, because I didn't." Jeff presses a kiss to his fingertips and then places his fingers against Nick's chest. "Well... maybe a bit." He grins, turning, walking back to his bed and pulling the cushions off it onto the floor.

Nick looks at him, confounded.

"I don't understand..."

"What I'm saying, Nick," Jeff replies, pulling his shirt off, wings unfolding, stretching out in the air behind him, "Is that you, and Blaine, need to let me do things by myself. I know I've only been here a little while but... I need to learn, ok?"

Nick nods, trying hard not to openly stare at Jeff's bare chest as he pulls the sheets back.

"There are pyjama bottoms in the draw if you want them..." Nick mumbles through his shirt as he pulls it off, fabric snagging slightly on the charms around his wrist.

He drops the shirt to the ground, looking up and just catching a glimpse of Jeff's bare ass as he pulls the sheets up over him, wings hooked over, resting on top of the comforter.

"I'm gonna sleep now..." Jeff yawns, nuzzling his face against the pillow, his voice already muffled with sleep.

"How can you..." Nick mutters, gazing at the already sleeping Jeff.

Nick shrugs, wriggling out of his jeans and sprawling in his boxers out on top of his duvet, sighing into the empty room before clicking the light off, staring up at the ceiling before glancing over at Jeff. He can just hear his soft breathing, his wings seeming to glow in the gloaming of the room. On the ceiling above his bed there are glow in the dark stars and planets placed in perfect patterns. Even from across the room, Nick can pick out Orion, and the North Star.

He turns onto his side as the door opens slightly, a crack of light spilling across the floor.

"Nick?" Blaine whispers, "Can I speak to you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nick sighs, slipping off the bed and out into the corridor, pulling the door quietly closed behind him.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Blaine."

Blaine tilts his head, giving Nick an astonishingly Kurt-like bitch face.

"What was that earlier, Nick?"

"What was what?" Nick asks, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms.

"You dragging Jeff away like he belonged to you!"

"Kurt _did_ say I was in charge of him."

"In charge of looking after him! Like you said earlier, he isn't a puppy."

Nick laughs, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh that's rich, coming from you of all people."

"What?"

"You sit at Kurt's feet like some... well behaved little lapdog. You look up at him like he's your master."

Blaine's face flushes and he looks away, staring down at his feet. Nick grins slowly, pushing himself off the wall and taking a few steps toward Blaine.

"That's what it is... isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're..."

"Kurt's your... Master." Nick's close to him now, backing him up against the opposite wall, hands resting on it above Blaine's shoulders, propping him up as he leans in to whisper, "and you're his... puppy."

Blaine's eyes flick up to meet his and he whines, low in the back of his throat, wings dropping down behind his back. Nick dips in, pressing his lips into the spot below Blaine's earlobe for a second.

"Make that noise again."

Blaine whines obediently as Nick pushes him up against the wall, tilting his head back so Nick can bite the skin there, sucking it between his teeth, marking him, before dotting sharp little nips down to his collarbone and pulling away.

"Such a good puppy..."

Nick moves in front of Blaine, running his fingers lightly down his chest, dragging a fingernail up the trail of hair from his waistband to his bellybutton. Blaine whimpers softly, gasping, his back arching up off the wall, pushing his chest forward as Nick scratches across his nipples.

"What were you saying about Jeff?" Nick asks into Blaine's skin, kissing slowly along his shoulder, tongue lingering on each kiss, teasing circles between his lips.

"I... he's nice..." Blaine manages to gasp out, whining again as Nick's hand skims up his leg, thumb pressing into his crotch gently before he pulls away completely.

"He's nice? Is that all?"

"He..."

Blaine moans as Nick grinds against him, rolling his hips down over Blaine's, both of them obviously hard. He squirms, pushing forward as Nick kisses his jaw, mouthing along it before finally kissing Blaine's lips, tongue pushing into his mouth, tasting him as he bucks up against Nick. Nick kisses him harder, hands dropping from the wall, down Blaine's back, stroking his knuckles over the feathers of his wings before gripping his ass, pulling him closer, each of them whimpering into the other's mouth as their cocks shift against each other.

Nick pulls away, tracing his tongue around the shell of Blaine's ear, grinding against him, breath hot and heavy against his skin. He can feel Blaine tense underneath him, thrusting his hips up, pressing their cocks together desperately. He leans back, pulling himself away, hands moving from Blaine's ass back to the wall, holding himself over Blaine without touching him.

"Bad puppy."

Blaine's eyes meet his, wide and full of lust.

"Do you want me to make you cum, Blaine? Make you cum in your pants and send you back to your master?"

Blaine whimpers, biting his lip, eyes closing, his nod almost imperceptible, cheek brushing against Nick's as Nick leans in to tug Blaine's earlobe with his teeth.

"Not going to happen."

Nick grins, stepping back, leaning on the wall where he'd been before, watching Blaine's chest heave, wings shifting behind him on each shallow breath.

"But..."

"Off you go, puppy." Nick grins, eyes softening for a moment. "I won't tell."

Blaine smiles at him gratefully before walking briskly off down the corridor, breaking into a run as he reaches the corner and turns. Nick laughs softly, pushing the door open, slipping back into his room, padding across the floor, glancing at Jeff, asleep in his bed, as he disappears into the bathroom to have a long, hot shower.

* * *

><p>Nick wakes, looking blearily at the bed in the corner, white sheets messily pushed back, and it takes him a moment to work out who's in the bathroom. He turns his head, looking over at the bathroom door as it opens, grinning as Jeff walks in, rubbing his hair with a towel, but otherwise entirely naked. He coughs, and Jeff pulls the towel off his head, eyes widening in surprise before he holds it in front of his crotch, tugging it around his middle.<p>

"I... I thought you'd still be asleep."

"I don't mind..." Nick grins, rolling onto his back and stretching slowly before sitting up and looking at Jeff. "Did you sleep ok?"

"You woke me up when you came back in from talking with Blaine," Jeff calls, digging through Nick's wardrobe for something to wear, wings spread out behind him, feathers still a little damp from his shower. "But apart from that I slept through." He turns to look at Nick. "Do you really not have anything else that isn't black?"

Nick sighs, pulling his jeans on and grabbing the black button up shirt from Jeff's hand, tugging it on and walking to the door, holding it open and gesturing out of it.

"Where're we going?"

"Kurt's. If you want clothes, that's where to get them."

"Right now?"

"Unless you want to stay topless, which I wouldn't really mi-"

Jeff's hand is resting gently on his chest, and Nick's breathing quickens as Jeff's fingers trail over the bare skin between the two sides of his shirt. Nick's mouth is open, frozen mid word, his eyes closing when Jeff pushes his shirt back, thumbing his nipple gently, and making him moan softly. Jeff grins, tweaking Nick's nipple hard, grin growing wider when Nick whimpers in pain, eyes flying open as Jeff grabs his waist and pulls him back into the room.

Jeff practically throws him onto the bed, straddling his legs and licking from the waistband of his jeans up his chest before kissing him, digging his nails into Nick's chest, feeling him arch up. Nick squirms, kissing him eagerly, arms wrapping around his body, running his fingers over the fluffy feathers of his wings.

"Please..."

Jeff bites down hard on Nick's shoulder, fingers tracing the edge of his jeans, their chests pressing together, one of the buttons from Nick's shirt twisted, cutting uncomfortably into his chest but he doesn't care because Jeff's hand is suddenly pushing inside his jeans, a finger tracing the outline of his cock through his boxers.

"I... Ohh..."

Jeff just laughs against his shoulder, tongue flicking over the bite mark that's already blossoming into a bruise, palming Nick's cock quickly until Nick's rutting up against his hand, head pressed back against the sheets, each breath barely more than a whimper. Jeff twists his hand gently, perfectly, thumb pressing against the head of Nick's cock through the soft cotton of his boxers and Nick's hips lift up off the bed as he bucks up.

"Please... please..."

Jeff twists his wrist again, his other hand moving to pinch Nick's nipple, rolling it between his fingers as Nick cries out, cumming hard into his boxers, thrusting up against Jeff's hand a few times before slumping back on the bed. Jeff's hands are in his hair, somehow, and he's pulling Nick into a kiss, tracing his tongue over his lips before releasing him, standing and looking down at him.

Jeff's face flushes, his eyes flicking down to the wet spot spread across Nick's boxers visible through the open fly of Nick's jeans, and back up to Nick's face. Nick grins, sitting up and shucking off his jeans and boxers, before pulling his jeans back up and buttoning his shirt.

"I would have let you do that anyway..."

"Let me... you were practically begging for it..."

Nick raises his eyebrows, smirking.

"Someone's confident today..."

Jeff frowns, padding over to the door, wings folding behind him as he opens it and steps out into the hallway.

"I need some clothes."

"To Kurt's!" Nick exclaims, scrambling off the bed and out into the corridor after Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Lovely Readers! Just a quicky - My friend Charlie's doing an AWESOME project for Curt Mega, and it'd be absolutely fantastic if you'd all go look, and help out if you can! Thanks :D Here's the info - http:curtmegassmile [dot] tumblr [dot] com/ post/ 11950525844 /project-love-is**

**Reviews are awesome x**


	5. Chapter 5

Nick bangs on Kurt's door, stepping back and waiting for him to open it, glancing at Jeff.

"No need to look so nervous... You've met him before, he's not going to bite you..."

The door opens suddenly, just Kurt's head and shoulders visible as he looks around the edge of the frame.

"What?" he demands, glaring at them.

"Um..." Nick shrugs at Jeff apologetically, "Jeff needs some clothes..."

"He looks fine like that."

"I'm not denying that," Nick grins, "But it's not really practical because... well you know..."

There's a whine from behind the door and Nick's grin widens as Kurt glances back, then faces them again.

"This is _not_ a good time."

Nick smiles sweetly.

"Oh, I'm sure."

He pushes past Kurt into the living room of his apartment, eyes going straight to the half open bedroom door. Jeff steps in too, looking around him in confusion at the sofas and the coffee table strewn with magazines, a few of Kurt's shirts draped over the back of the black velvet armchair that's tucked in next to the desk.

Kurt hurries over to the pile of shirts, sifting through them and picking out a couple, holding them out for Jeff.

"These should do for now, Blaine's clothes are probably too small for you so – What are you... no!"

Kurt thrusts the shirts into Jeff's hands, almost leaping across the room as Nick slips into the bedroom and pushes the door shut behind him, flicking the lock, leaning against it and grinning before he turns around, mouth dropping open.

"Oh my god..."

Blaine's knelt on the bed, his ass resting back on his heels, legs spread, hands placed on the sheets between them. He's completely naked apart from the thick, black, leather collar fastened around his neck, a small silver tag dangling from it. It takes Blaine a moment to register that Nick isn't Kurt and he looks up, mouth forming silent words of surprise.

Nick grins, taking a step toward the bed, causing Blaine to shuffle back, pulling the blanket over himself, still staring at Nick in stunned silence. There's a purple lovebite visible on his neck, half of it disappearing under the collar.

"Nick! Let me in!" Kurt yells from outside, slamming his fist against the door.

Nick ignores him, sitting on the bed opposite Blaine, leaning in to trail his finger over the hickey and around the underside of the collar until he reaches the tag, tipping it and running his thumb over the 'B' engraved there.

"Fuck."

Nick leans in, pressing his lips against Blaine's softly, smiling inwardly as Blaine kisses him back, slipping his arms around him and easing them back so they're lying on the bed, Blaine's wings spread out behind him. They kiss slowly, Nick's tongue moving with Blaine's, his hands stroking gently over the small of Blaine's back.

Nick breaks away, fluttering kisses over Blaine's bare chest, kissing down his torso, hand sliding up his back to glide over the feathers of his wings.

"Nick..."

Nick turns his head, resting his cheek against Blaine's chest, closing his eyes for second at how marvellously warm Blaine's skin is.

"Puppies can't talk, Blaine."

Blaine whines, and the noise makes Nick shiver, kissing Blaine's stomach, hands moving to Blaine's hips, holding him down when Nick presses the flat of his tongue against the tip of Blaine's cock, and he bucks up, desperate for more.

"You just can't help yourself, can you..."

Nick shifts, dipping his head lower, mouthing up the underside of Blaine's cock, his tongue flicking over his skin on each hot, open mouthed kiss, keeping Blaine held down as he arches his back, gasping in pleasure.

"Nick! Open the door. Open this fu-"

There's a crash, and a yelp of pain that morphs into a long, drawn out moan, on the other side of the door but Nick ignores it, slipping his lips over the head of Blaine's cock, sucking gently, before taking more of him into his mouth.

Blaine moans, arching up again, pushing into Nick's mouth. Nick indulges him, dropping his lips further down his shaft, sucking harder, moving his tongue up against Blaine's cock. Blaine's hands slip into Nick's hair, his little finger grazing the nape of his neck. Blaine whimpers, his grip tightening briefly.

Nick hadn't realised exactly how close Blaine was, shifting as Blaine tenses, pulling his lips back, pushing against Blaine's hands until only the head of his cock is still in Nick's mouth. Nick circles his tongue around the tip of Blaine's cock, looking up and meeting his gaze.

Blaine bucks up, cumming hard into Nick's mouth, Nick keeping his eyes on Blaine's as he swallows, fingers moving gently over Blaine's hips until he slumps back down onto the bed. Nick pulls back, dragging his tongue up over Blaine's stomach before sitting up and smiling.

Blaine smiles back, his hair messy, a bead of sweat rolling slowly down his temple.

"I mis-"

"Me too."

Nick leans in, cupping Blaine's head and pulling him up for a kiss, catching his finger on the edge of the buckle of the collar still around Blaine's neck. His slips his other hand round, pulling the end of the leather slightly.

"Want me to take this off you?"

Blaine pulls back a little

"It's alright..." He hesitates, biting his lip. "I like it."

Nick's smile drops somewhat, and he draws his hands away.

There's silence in the room and Nick frowns, tilting his head, looking over at the door. Kurt's gone suspiciously quiet. Blaine's eyes widen as he realises the same thing, Nick scrambling up and dashing over to the door, pulling it open and stopping suddenly in the doorway. Blaine pushes past him, almost tripping when his foot catches in the belt of Kurt's jeans where they're pooled on the floor.

Kurt's head is thrown back, resting on the back of the armchair, his previously pristine shirts dumped unceremoniously onto the floor, along with the one he'd been wearing. As they watch, Kurt hooks his leg over the arm of the chair, thrusting up harder into Jeff's mouth, moaning as Jeff shifts forward on his hands and knees, head moving to match each thrust of Kurt's hips.

Even from across the room, even with Blaine's bronze-feathered wings occasionally getting in the way, even though he can't see Jeff's face, Nick can tell that his eyes are fixed on Kurt's. Kurt growls, making Nick and Blaine both shiver involuntarily, and pulls Jeff's mouth off his cock, one hand in Jeff's hair, the other stroking his cock fast. Kurt yells, cumming across Jeff's face and open, eager mouth, his eyes closed, tongue stuck out.

Kurt releases Jeff's hair and Jeff drops back onto his heels, then falls backward, sprawling out on the floor, contact broken. Blaine takes a step forward uncertainly.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looks over at them, the satisfied smile disappearing from his face when he sees Blaine. Kurt's gaze flicks from Jeff to Blaine and he sits up, starting to stand up from the chair, his foot almost brushing against Jeff's.

"Blaine, I..."

Nick steps forward, putting his hand on Blaine's chest to stop him going to Kurt.

"Take Jeff. Just... clean him up or something..."

Blaine slips his hands under Jeff's arms, pulling him up roughly and dragging him across the room into the bathroom. Jeff stumbles, still a little dazed. The moment the door shuts behind them, Nick closes the distance between him and Kurt, pushing him back into his chair and holding him there.

"If you ever, ever do that again-"

"You know, Nick, that I didn't mean to do that."

"You wanted to. You enjoyed it."

Kurt looks at him, eyes narrowed, studying him before speaking.

"Did you enjoy fucking my boyfriend?"

"He's not your boyfriend. He's your pet. He's wearing a collar."

"He likes the collar, and he loves me, Nick. I love him, understand? He's my boyfriend."

Nick shoves him back into the chair, hard, the frame creaking, the wooden feet slipping on the floor, and fear flashes across Kurt's face.

"He was _my _boyfriend first."

Nick looks up as someone gasps, Jeff and Blaine framed in the entrance to the bathroom, their wings silhouetted behind them before they drop, almost simultaneously. Blaine's hands are covering his face but he can't hide his blush, his neck and chest pink. Jeff's staring at Kurt and Nick, his mouth open in shock.

Kurt makes a noise below him, and Nick knows that the image of Jeff on his hands and knees with his mouth open just like that is flashing through Kurt's mind because it's all Nick can think about too. Jeff turns, looking from Blaine to Kurt and Nick and back, dumbstruck.

Blaine's hands slip from his face, fingers dragging over the collar before he walks away from Jeff toward Nick, who takes a step back, eyes on Blaine's. Blaine slips his hand into Kurt's, interlocking their fingers, and Nick can see him squeeze Kurt's hand out of the corner of his eye.

"Fuck you, Kurt Hummel." Nick says, willing his voice to stay steady, "Fuck you, Blaine Anderson."

He turns to leave the room, but stops in the doorway, hand resting on the doorknob, about to pull it closed behind him.

"I'm sorry, Jeff."

The door shuts, the dull thud echoing through the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Sorry this took a little longer than usual, I'm having internet issues. Enjoy! Reviews are the best!**

* * *

><p>Nick rests his forehead on the wood of the door, taking a deep breath before knocking on it once and stepping back. There's a brief pause and a muffled 'Just coming' from the other side, and then it opens. Thad sighs, stepping back to let Nick into the room, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, looking pointedly at Nick as he sits down on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Again? Really?"

Nick nods, and Thad rolls his eyes, sliding his back down the door to sit at the base of it, legs bent, hands resting on his knees.

"Did you come here for a shoulder to cry on, or an ass to fuck?" Thad asks. "Because you're getting neither."

"I just don't understand him, Thad... why won't he come back?"

"I don't understand you, Nicolas. They've been together what? Two months, and this has to be the eighth time you've come to me like this. Why can't you accept that Blaine's not coming back to you? How many times are you going to watch him choose Kurt over you, and then come running to me for a shag or a hug?"

"I love him!"

"He loves Kurt."

"He loves _me_."

"Grow up, Nicolas."

Thad stands, walking over to Nick and standing in front of him, slipping his hand under Nick's chin and tipping his head back so Nick has to look him in the eyes. Nick smiles, beginning to lean up for a kiss, but Thad stops him.

"You're an idiot, Nicolas. I'm sick of it, and I want you out of my room."

Thad drops his hand and walks into his bathroom, pulling the door closed. Nick sits, frozen, on the bed until he hears the water start, and then gets up, turning back to the bed and grabbing the duvet, pulling it, as well as the pillows and sheets, off onto the floor, knocking over the bedside lamp, the bulb smashing as it hits the ground. Nick drops down onto the duvet, bringing his legs up to his chest and closing his eyes, trying to keep his tears at bay.

The noise of the shower gets louder for a second, then shuts off, and Nick pulls his legs tighter to his body as Thad sits down next to him.

"You can cry if you need to, Nick. I've seen it all before."

Nick laughs softly, his voice cracking, sobs spilling out before he can stop them. Thad shifts closer, pulling Nick into a hug, stroking over his hair as he cries against Thad's chest, still damp from the shower. Thad doesn't talk while Nick cries, just runs his fingers through Nick's hair, stroking circles down his back with the other hand, holding him close until eventually Nick stops crying, resting his cheek on Thad's chest.

Nick sighs, moving his arms around Thad's waist, hugging him back.

"I'm sorry. You were right, I was being an idiot."

"Yes. But I could have said it nicer."

He laughs, kissing Thad's stomach before sitting up, leaning back against the bed.

"You're not usually this bad." Thad says, eyes going to the shattered bulb on the floor, "You don't usually trash my bed."

Nick raises his eyebrows.

"That's not what I meant, Nicolas, and you know it."

"Honestly, Thad, I'm scared it'll happen again."

"With the blond angel?"

"No, with Wes."

"What?"

"Yes, with Jeff. It's stupid because I barely know him and..." Nick sighs. "I just don't want to lose him."

"You'll protect him. Nick, that's your job."

"I should probably go and do that, huh?"

Thad smiles, leaning in and kissing Nick's lips gently.

"Go on. I'll tidy this up."

Nick smiles gratefully, standing up and padding to the door, slipping out into the corridor and walking quickly to his room, his bare feet thudding on the wooden floor as he breaks into a run, hoping that Jeff's there, and not still with Kurt and Blaine.

He opens the door to his room much harder than he meant to, and it slams loudly against the wall, Jeff looking up in surprise from where he's lying on his stomach on the bed, a book clutched in his hand.

"Nick! I looked for you! I didn't know where you'd gone, and I don't know where anywhere is but here, and I came here but you weren't here and so I waited and I'm really sorry about Kurt."

Jeff scrambles up while he's talking, coming round his bed to stand in front of Nick, who's staring wide eyed at him. Jeff looks stunning. He's in tight, faded blue jeans and a white button down that's taut across his chest because Kurt and he aren't really the same size and the shirt's a little small. A pair of white wings glints on the chain that hangs low around his neck.

"I was out of line. I shouldn't have left you there with them and I'm sorry. I'm looking after you properly from now on in." Nick smiles. "I was just... angry."

Jeff nods, taking a couple of steps backward and sitting on the bed, placing his book down beside him.

"It's understandable. Blaine told me what happened, with you and him and Kurt and... I'd have acted the same way."

Nick grins, following him to the bed, placing his hands either side of Jeff's body and leaning in, forcing Jeff to lie back so they're not touching. Jeff smiles, then closes his eyes, wetting his lips self consciously.

"You look really good in this outfit, just so you know. But it would – "

"If you say that my outfit would look better on the floor, I'm going to put you on the floor." Jeff says, his eyes opening quickly, grinning as he leans up and presses his lips to Nick's.

Jeff's tongue flicks across Nick's lips, and Nick parts them, kissing Jeff back. Their tongues move against each other until Jeff pulls away, shifting up the bed until he's leaning back against the pillows. Nick grins, crawling after him until he's on all fours over him, their lips almost touching.

Jeff's hand grabs Nick's wrist, and Nick dips in immediately, kissing him hard, squirming as Jeff's other hand comes round to scratch across the back of his neck. Nick drops his hips down, grinding his ass over Jeff's crotch, moaning into the kiss as Jeff pushes back against him, almost whimpering with want when he feels how hard Jeff is beneath him.

"Want to taste you." Nick murmurs over Jeff's lips before placing kisses slowly down his neck, dragging his lips over Jeff's skin.

Nick licks across Jeff's chest with the flat of his tongue, curling the tip around the wing necklace and sucking it into his mouth for a moment before letting it fall back against Jeff's skin.

Nick moves down Jeff's stomach, his lips brushing over the buttons of Jeff's shirt as his fingers undo the fly of Jeff's jeans. He pulls back to tug the jeans off Jeff's legs before kneeling back. Jeff's cock is hard, pressed up against his stomach and Nick grins to himself as he repositions his body, sitting between Jeff's feet where they're flat on the bed, his knees up and apart.

"Is there a reason you weren't wearing underwear, little angel?" Nick asks, pressing a kiss to the inside of Jeff's knee.

Jeff tips his head back as Nick places another kiss lower, tongue flicking against his thigh.

"Kurt doesn't have any." Jeff moans, spreading his knees a little further when Nick ducks lower, kissing his stomach, lips ghosting over the head of his cock. "Neither does Blaine."

Nick's hands slide down Jeff's thighs, slipping under his ass and squeezing as he licks the length of Jeff's cock with the flat of his tongue. Jeff makes a breathy noise, his toes curling into the sheets as Nick moves lower, kissing over his balls, sucking the skin there, pushing his legs apart roughly and almost lifting Jeff off the bed as he pushes his hands up, trying to get closer.

" 'cept thongs."

"Sweet mother of..." Nick closes his eyes for a second, remembering Blaine in a thong, and then picturing Jeff in one.

Nick pulls Jeff's hips up toward him, and his hands grab at the sheets when Nick drags his nails over the inside of his thighs, tugging his ankles up onto his shoulders. He whimpers, arching up further as Nick licks across his ass, circling over his entrance with the tip of his tongue.

Nick licks again, his tongue pressing over Jeff's hole, up between his legs, slipping his mouth over the head of Jeff's cock and sucking hard, hollowing his cheeks. Jeff arches up again, only his shoulders and arms still resting on the bed as he pushes his cock between Nick's lips. He lets out a broken cry when Nick trails his finger between his cheeks, pushing his fingertip into him. Nick's free hand reaches out for the bedside table, grabbing only air before he realises they're not on his bed, and pulls back, slowly slipping his lips off Jeff's cock.

Nick scrambles backwards off the bed, padding over to the bathroom, slipping his shirt off his shoulders as he walks. He grabs the tube of lube from the edge of the bathtub, stepping out of the door to see Jeff watching him, stroking his cock slowly.

"Why is your lube in your bathroom?"

Nick shrugs.

"Last place I used it."

Jeff raises his eyebrows as Nick puts the tube into his mouth, holding it between his teeth as he undoes his jeans, pushing them down and stepping out of them before dropping the lube back into his hand. Nick flicks the cap open with his thumbnail, then hesitates, kneeling on the bed between Jeff's feet, his eyes flicking down to where Jeff's hand moves, his fingers trailing over his skin.

"You definitely want this? This isn't just your weird thing making you want to do this?"

"I don't want... I'm not ready to do everything." Jeff smiles, shifting his legs further apart, "but if you think, Nick, you'll remember that I'm the one who started this."

Jeff moves his foot, pressing it against Nick's bare leg, making Nick shiver, leaning in to kiss Jeff's thigh, lick the skin there. Nick tips the tube, pouring a good amount into his palm, maybe a little more than he really needs, but he's not sure Jeff's ever done this before. He wriggles forward, placing a kiss on Jeff's stomach, just above the head of his cock, as he drags a slick finger down over Jeff's hole, teasing, circling around him.

"Ok?" Nick asks, kissing Jeff's hip.

Jeff's murmur of consent turns into a moan as Nick slowly presses his finger inside him, pushing gently until Jeff whimpers above him and he freezes. For a second, neither of them move, before Jeff pushes down, tipping his head back as the whole of Nick's finger slips inside him.

Nick dips his head, licking over the tip of Jeff's cock, sucking him into his mouth and circling over the head with his tongue, sliding his finger in and out, twisting it until Jeff tugs his hair, pulling him off.

"Really close."

Jeff bucks up as Nick's index finger brushes over where he's stretched around Nick's middle finger just as it curls inside him, twisting.

"Don't care."

Nick dips down again, jerking his hair out of Jeff's grasp, taking Jeff's cock into his mouth, slowly sliding his lips down until the head presses against the back of his throat, then further, swallowing around him, crooking his finger in time with each swallow.

Jeff thrusts up as he cums, surprising Nick, his eyes watering as he gags slightly, pulling off a little, letting Jeff cum into his mouth, holding it there as he pulls back completely, slipping his finger out and leaning back, watching Jeff's face until their eyes meet. Nick grins, then opens his mouth, letting Jeff see the cum pooled on his tongue before he swallows it.

Jeff smiles, shifting carefully until his head's resting on his pillow, snuggling back.

"Hot."

Nick laughs, his tongue flicking out to catch the drop of cum on his bottom lip before he drops down next to Jeff, facing him.

"You're one of those people, aren't you Jeff?"

"Huh?"

"One of the ones that goes straight to sleep after..."

" 'm not..." Jeff mumbles, wriggling against the pillows. "Cuddles now."

Nick rolls his eyes, moving closer so that Jeff can reach him.

"Honestly, you're worse than Thad..."

Jeff just murmurs, wrapping his arms around Nick and pulling him close, pressing their almost naked bodies together. Nick arches up, trying to stop himself moaning, desperately fighting the urge to lick every inch of Jeff's body, from the soles of his feet to the tiny crease between his eyebrows when he frowns.

Nick waits for a few minutes until Jeff's definitely asleep, digging his nails into his palms to distract himself when Jeff shifts in his dozing, grinding up against his almost painfully hard cock. He then disentangles himself and almost runs into the bathroom, scampering back out for the lube before locking himself in.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Quick Warnings – Blood and Feet.**

**Reviews are the best.**

* * *

><p>Nick kisses lazily across Jeff's chest before resting his cheek against his skin, sighing contentedly as Jeff's fingers trail over the back of his neck, little ripples of sensation running through him each time he presses his lips to Jeff's torso. Jeff's gotten far better at controlling himself over the past few weeks, either that or Nick's just become slightly immune. He licks across Jeff's nipple, then shifts up, resting his head on Jeff's shoulder, letting Jeff wrap his arm around his waist and pull him in.<p>

"What're you reading?"

Jeff glances down from the book he's holding in his free hand, grinning.

"Alice Through the Looking Glass."

Nick smiles, nuzzling closer, pressing his body against Jeff's.

"The jaws that bite," Nick mumbles, biting down on the base of Jeff's neck, "the claws that catch..." Nick smiles, dragging his fingernails over Jeff's stomach, laughing when he squirms, dropping the book.

Nick's just leaning up to kiss Jeff properly, when the doorknob rattles and there's a bang as someone collides with it from the outside.

"Ow! Fuck... Nicolas! Why is your door locked? Your door's never locked."

"I'm busy, Thad. Go away." Nick grins at Jeff, pressing their lips together, moaning into the kiss, struggling not to pin Jeff down under him.

Thad knocks on the door again.

"Nick! For God's sake open the door! Kurt wants you!"

"Kurt can go die in a hole." Nick yells back, grinning up at Jeff who raises his eyebrows, gazing at him reproachfully.

Nick sighs, sitting up to face the door properly, Jeff's arm slipping down his back to rest around his waist.

"Nick, please! He said something was wrong with Blaine, and he wouldn't let me, or Wes, or David in to see what was up." Thad pauses, "He sounded really scared, Nick."

Nick stares at the door, frozen for a moment before Jeff moves beside him, slipping out of the bed and padding over to the wardrobe. He flicks through it for a moment before grabbing a black v-neck and throwing it at Nick.

Nick snaps into movement, pulling the shirt on and almost running to the door, opening it and making to follow Thad as he turns away down the corridor, before stopping.

"Aren't you coming?"

Jeff looks up at him, smiling uncertainly.

"I didn't know if you'd want me to... what with you and Blaine and..." Jeff trails off as Nick walks toward him.

He grabs Jeff's wrist without thinking, and instead of pulling him out of the door as he'd intended, he pulls him close, kissing him gently for a second, letting the kiss deepen before grabbing his legs, lifting him and pulling them round his waist. Jeff tightens his legs around Nick's waist, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning into the kiss, Nick's tongue flicking over his teeth.

Nick spins them round, meaning to push Jeff up against the wall, but he miscalculates and the two of them career unsteadily through the open door until they crash up against the one opposite in the corridor. Jeff's legs drop back down as his back collides with the wood, hand flying out for support, finding Thad's bare arm.

Nick's hands slip down to Jeff's ass, squeezing roughly, feeling the heat of his skin through his thin boxers. Jeff spreads his legs a little further, and something brushes against Nick's foot as he leans in to bite Jeff's bottom lip. Nick pulls back, glancing down between them, dropping his forehead down onto Jeff's shoulder and moaning.

Thad's on all fours, Jeff's foot resting atop his hand, toes curling and uncurling against Thad's skin as he licks up Jeff's thigh, dragging his tongue from the back of Jeff's knee up and round to the hem of his boxers, kissing the tight fabric before dropping his head down and doing it again.

"That's so hot. You're so hot." Nick mumbles, staring down at Thad as he flutters kisses over Jeff's foot, hearing Jeff's head drop back against the door with a soft thud.

Nick's just slipping his hand down Jeff's chest, planning on pulling Thad up and just biting him because there's no way that watching him do that should be that sexy, when the door opens behind them and him and Jeff crash down onto the floor. Nick lands heavily on top of Jeff, and Jeff winces in pain below him before arching up at something Thad does that Nick can't see.

Nick mouths along Jeff's jaw, sucking a hickey just below his earlobe, biting at the bruise before he's lifted bodily off Jeff and placed on his feet. Wes and David are looking at him, eyebrows raised, identical smirks on their faces.

"Forever misbehaving, aren't we?"

"Shut up, David." Nick glares at him, tugging his shirt flat against his body, suddenly very conscious of his cock tenting his boxers. "You know I can't help it with him."

"Your room is opposite ours, Nick, we can hear you." Wes chips in, grinning widely.

As if to prove their point, Jeff moans loudly on the floor below them, and all three of them look down in surprise.

Jeff's fingers scratch across the carpet, digging into the wool as Thad cradles his foot, licking across his sole, pushing his tongue between Jeff's toes. Jeff's other foot pushes up Thad's thigh to grind against his crotch, trailing his toes over the bulge in Thad's trousers. Thad slips his mouth around Jeff's big toe, his cheeks hollowing out. Nick's eyes widen, and Wes whimpers beside him.

"I didn't know you were into that..."

"Shut up, _Dee_."

Nick glances between the two of them as they glare at each other, then steps over Jeff's body to push his hand into Thad's hair, pulling him up roughly. Thad looks at him, a little confused, before leaning in and kissing his lips gently. Nick's hands loosen in Thad's hair, skimming down his neck and round to his shoulders as they kiss, before pushing him away gently. Thad frowns, leaning in again, almost reaching Nick's lips with his when he pulls back, stepping away from Nick and looking wide eyed down at Jeff.

"Um... oops?" Jeff offers, standing up, pulling his necklace back round to rest on his chest.

Nick laughs, glancing over Jeff's shoulder to where Wes and David are still bickering, catching the word 'Blaine' in their conversation.

"Shit."

"What?"

"Thad! Why were you coming to get me in the first place?"

"Oh, my God! Blaine!"

Nick turns on his heel, running down the corridor to Kurt's apartment, Jeff and Thad's footsteps echoing behind him as they follow. Nick gets there first, pushing the door open slowly and peering around it.

"Kurt?"

"Nick! Thank God, I didn't..." Kurt trails off, his voice cracking.

His eyes are puffy from crying and his face is streaked with tear marks. Nick pulls him into a hug, squeezing him tight. He hasn't seen Kurt this bad since Sam.

"Kurt, look just... it can't be that bad, ok?"

Kurt nods, pulling out of the hug and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, taking a shaky breath before glancing over at Jeff and Thad who're hovering in the doorway.

"You can come in... just wait in here." Kurt says, turning to Nick, "Blaine's in the den."

"When did you get a den?" Nick asks, genuinely confused. "Sorry, wrong time to ask that."

Kurt leads him over to the door in the corner of the room, pushing it open and stepping inside, holding it for Nick to follow him in.

"Look at him!"

Blaine's sitting cross-legged in the centre of the room, staring down at his lap, his wings spread out fully behind him, the tips just brushing against the carpet each time Blaine exhales. The feathers are a bright gold, shimmering slightly in the light, reflecting onto Blaine's bare torso, tinting his skin.

Nick spins round to face Kurt, mouth open in shock, shoving him hard in the chest.

"THAT'S what you were freaking out about? You scared the shit out of me, Kurt! I thought there was something wrong with him!"

"But –"

"Everyone's wings do that! Jesus Christ..."

"I know that, Nick." Kurt says, pushing Nick off him and taking a step toward Blaine. "I do have my own... it's... look."

Kurt stops a few paces away from Blaine, then leans in cautiously.

"Blaine?"

Blaine's head snaps up, staring directly at Kurt, his irises black, the white of his eyes looking even whiter in contrast as he turns his head slightly to gaze at Nick, looking him up and down and smiling slowly.

Nick glances at Kurt, who looks terrified, twisting his hands over and over as he walks backwards until he's next to Nick, still looking at Blaine.

"Kurt... that always happens."

"But... he's..."

"It happened to you."

Kurt looks over at him, finally tearing his eyes off Blaine for a second.

"Did it?"

Nick nods, smiling.

"I've got the scars to prove it." Nick laughs as Kurt furrows his eyebrows, frowning at him. "I absolutely promise that he's fine."

Blaine's stood up while they were speaking, and now walks over to Nick, slamming his hands onto the wall either side of his body, effectively trapping him. Nick swallows nervously, watching Blaine's wings rise and spread out of the corner of his eye. This part varies from angel to angel, but Blaine is by far the most aggressive Nick's ever seen.

"Hello."

Blaine rakes his eyes down Nick's body again, and Nick wishes, not for the first time today, that he was wearing a little more clothing.

"I'm not doing this with you, Blaine." Nick's eyes flick down to the padlock necklace resting in the hollow of Blaine's neck. "You're not mine to do this with anymore."

Blaine just smiles and says nothing, watching Nick, his dark eyes wide and staring. There's a noise from the other room, and his eyes dart away for a moment. Nick's smiling when he looks back, an idea forming in his mind.

"Jeff! Come here!"

Jeff's head appears almost instantly, looking around the doorframe into the room.

"What do you... oh my god, his wings..."

"Jeff, could you just do me a favour, please," Nick calls, his eyes still fixed on Blaine's, "and grab Blaine's arm?"

Jeff nods, understanding, his eyes flicking from Nick to Blaine, and then to Kurt, standing behind them, his arms folded over his chest. He reaches out for Blaine's arm, but Blaine twists, grabbing his wrist before he can get away, and Nick has to practically throw himself out of the way as Blaine slams Jeff against the wall, their hands tangling in each other's hair as they kiss, open mouthed and dirty.

They rut against each other frantically, grinding themselves together as Jeff tugs hard on Blaine's hair, tipping his head back enough to lick over his neck, moaning when Blaine's hands slip out of Jeff's hair and down his back, scratching lightly. Jeff yelps in pain as Blaine digs his nails into the small of his back, breaking the skin, before dragging them up to his shoulders, leaving ten angry, bleeding, grooves the length of Jeff's back, his golden wings flaring and fluttering behind him.

Jeff drops his head, panting, whispering something Nick can't hear into Blaine's ear when he brings his hands round to rest on Jeff's chest, digging his nails into the skin there too. Jeff pushes him away before he can scratch, dropping down onto the floor after him, straddling him, pressing their hips together and grinding over him. Blaine growls, tugging him down, biting at Jeff's bottom lip, sucking at it until it's swollen and sore, thrusting against him harder and harder until Blaine's head tips back and he cums, hips bucking wildly against Jeff's.

Jeff rolls his hips a few more times before cumming too, moaning Blaine's name in a voice that makes Nick shiver, before slumping down across the unconscious Blaine's chest, snuggling his face there for a moment.

"Jeff." Nick calls softly, smiling when Jeff's eyes open to look at him. "You want to sleep, 'cause you're like that, but your back is really going to start to hurt when the high wears off. I can't touch you because of... yeah, but you need to get up, go back to our room and run a bath, ok?"

Jeff nods, standing up off Blaine, gasping in pain when he stretches, eyes filling suddenly with tears.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be two minutes, I just need to talk to Kurt. Promise."

Jeff smiles slightly, then turns and walks slowly out of the room. Kurt gasps softly when he sees Jeff's back, blood welling in the scratches as he moves, or over flowing, trickling down his skin to soak into the already saturated waistband of his boxers, the pale blue now a dirty, rusty purple. Nick waits until he's gone before padding over to the door and closing it, turning to look at Kurt.

Kurt's pressed himself into the corner of the room, the colour drained from his face, staring down at Blaine's sleeping form until Nick coughs and he looks back up. They both start speaking at the same time, talking over each other.

"You can either leave him there to sleep, or put him to bed, your choice."

"Was I... I was like that? I don't remember it at all, Nick."

Kurt hesitates, avoiding Nick's gaze.

"Leave him there."

"He'll probably sleep until tomorrow now, and then he'll be back to normal." Nick says, reaching for the door handle.

"You didn't answer my question."

Nick nods, coming back over to Kurt and putting his hands on his shoulders, looking up at him.

"You were like that, yes. In fact, you were worse. You lasted longer and you were far more... creative." Nick laughs, leaning up to kiss Kurt's cheek. "You don't remember it, neither will he. So... don't tell him."

Kurt nods, slipping his arms around Nick and hugging him for a few seconds.

"What did I do to you?"

Nick pulls out of the hug, studying Kurt's face before twisting, pushing his shirt sleeve up to his shoulder to show Kurt the faded white 'K' etched into his skin. Kurt takes a step back, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I'm so sorry..."

"I've had worse."

Nick smiles, kissing Kurt's cheek again before stepping over Blaine and disappearing out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff's sitting on the edge of the bathtub, trailing his fingertips through the warm water, when Nick peers round the door.

"My plan backfired, huh..."

Jeff shrugs, not looking at him. Nick slips into the room, pushing the door shut behind him and coming to kneel at Jeff's feet, looking up at him.

"It should have been me, and I'm sorry." Nick leans up, kissing Jeff's forehead. "Forgive me?"

Jeff smiles, and then cups Nick's chin with his hand, kissing his lips gently. Nick kisses him back, before pulling away slightly.

"Why aren't we..."

"I'm getting better at keeping it toned down." Jeff says, stroking his thumb over Nick's cheek, wincing when he leans down to kiss his neck.

Nick notices the look of pain and stands, pulling Jeff up with him before dropping back down to his knees, hooking his fingers into the stained waistband of Jeff's boxers and tugging them down. Jeff lifts his feet one at a time, stepping out of the fabric, looking down at Nick.

"Why did you say it should have been you?"

Nick looks up at him, pausing for a moment, considering his answer.

"Because they always pick me." Nick smiles, standing up. "Now get in the tub so I can sort your back out."

Jeff turns away from him, climbing into the bath and sitting down, bringing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his cheek on his knees, looking at Nick with a smile. Nick smiles back, getting a clean face cloth out of the cupboard and dunking it into the water behind Jeff, soaking it thoroughly before carefully wiping across Jeff's shoulders.

Jeff hisses with pain as Nick moves down his back, cleaning each gouge as gently as he can, dabbing fresh blood away when he presses too hard, kissing Jeff's neck each time in apology. Eventually Nick finishes, the wounds on Jeff's back clean but raw, the bathwater tinted a dusty red.

"Stay right there." Nick whispers, kissing Jeff's cheek before heading out of the bathroom to fetch the biggest, softest towel he owns from his wardrobe.

When he comes back into the bathroom Jeff's standing shivering on the mat, water dripping from his body.

"I told you to stay in the tub!" Nick says, walking over to Jeff and hugging him, wrapping him up in the towel as he does, careful not to put too much pressure on his back.

"I didn't want to... it was gross."

Nick sighs, pulling away, making sure the towel's secure around Jeff.

"If you just... dry off, I'll get you some clothes, ok?"

Jeff nods, pulling the towel tighter around him as Nick leaves the room.

Nick rummages through Jeff's ever growing pile of clothing, picking a loose grey T shirt and a pair of 'Where's Waldo' pyjama bottoms. Nick's not even sure where Jeff got those from.

Nick's laid out on his bed when Jeff appears about ten minutes later, the towel tied around his waist. Nick looks up, smiling, dropping his book and sitting up properly.

"I put the clothes on your bed."

"So I see." Jeff smiles, grabbing the bottoms and pulling them on.

Nick scrambles up off the bed, stopping Jeff when he reaches for the T shirt, turning him so he can see his back. The scratches are still sore looking, but are already starting to heal up. Nick places a kiss on Jeff's shoulder.

"Lie down for me, angel."

"Nick, I don't want to..." Jeff trails off, looking over his shoulder to see Nick holding up a tub of antiseptic cream. "Oh."

Jeff smiles, dropping down onto his front, resting his head on his arms. Nick crawls onto the bed, straddling Jeff's thighs, opening the tub of cream and scooping some out onto his fingertips.

"This is going to sting." Nick warns, tentatively stroking the cream down the scratches, rubbing it carefully into the skin around them. Jeff tenses underneath him, his muscles tight until Nick's finally happy he's gotten every single scratch.

"Nick...?" Jeff asks, sitting up when Nick climbs off his legs, going over to put the tub of cream back into his bedside draw.

"Mmm?" Nick closes the draw, turning back as Jeff's head appears through the neck of his shirt, hair sticking up all over the place.

"Do your wings look like that?"

Nick blinks, floored for a moment. That, he had not been expecting.

"Like what?"

"Like Blaine's."

"Um... yeah, they do."

"Can I see them?"

"No."

Jeff's face drops.

"You owe me, Nick."

Nick smiles slowly at Jeff's tone, taking a few paces back toward him.

"Oh, I _owe_ you, do I, little angel?"

Jeff stares up at him resolutely, unflinching.

"Yes." Jeff trails his finger over Nick's shirt. "I could make you..."

Nick grins, leaning in and kissing Jeff's forehead.

"Fine. But... I'll need to explain some stuff, ok? 'Cause my wings," Nick says, flicking his finger against the white wings resting against Jeff's chest, "Are very different to yours."

Jeff nods, crossing his legs, watching as Nick pads over to his bed, pulling his shirt off and turning to face Jeff, hooking the fingers of his left hand into the bracelet on his opposite wrist. He sighs resignedly, closing his eyes and tugging the charms out of existence.

Nick's wings unfold behind him slowly, spreading out into the room, bigger than Jeff's, almost twice the size of Blaine's. The dark, deep gold feathers flexing as Nick rolls his shoulders, getting used to the shift in weight on his back. He pushes his hands into his pockets, keeping his eyes closed.

"Jeff..."

"They're... can I touch?" Jeff asks, much closer, suddenly.

Nick nods, gasping when Jeff strokes over the feathers, stepping around him and running his hands, palms pressed flat, down the length of each wing. Nick feels Jeff's hands disappear suddenly, flinching back as if he's been burnt.

"Nick!"

"Did they... change?"

"Uh... uh-huh."

Nick exhales slowly.

"Go sit down, let me explain."

Nick hears Jeff's bed shift and opens his eyes. His wings darken, flooding black when he makes eye contact with Jeff. The black fades slightly after a second, his feathers remaining a dark, almost dirty gold.

"Ready for a story, Jeffy?"

Jeff sticks his tongue out, settling on the bed. Nick takes a deep breath.

"Once upon a time, an angel fell. Now, this angel had gorgeous, pure, _innocent_, white wings. He, was an angel who had fallen, but he was not a Fallen Angel. All he knew was that to fall... was the worst. Gradually, he realised he was alone. Alone after years of being surrounded, being loved, being the very best. Eventually, he found another angel, curled up in the corner of a room, scared and lonely. They did... well, what would you do if you were completely alone with a good looking boy? They fell together. Wings going silver, bronze, and, finally, as the very last little bit of innocence disappeared, gold.  
>More angels joined them. Most stayed, some disappeared, not mentioned again. A council was formed, and almost destroyed. The first angel stayed out of positions of power, avoided control and did what he was told.<br>We keep our wings hidden, on the whole, because they betray us. Give away our emotions. They're... you know those mood rings that twelve year old girls buy, they're like that, but, well, they work. I look at you, Jeff, and they go black because I want you. Every time I get... turned on, they go black, they get darker. That is... it's not something we want to have to deal with all the time. Different emotions are different colours on different angels, you learn to read them, but black is universal. We all have that. The longer you're here, the more specific it becomes, the more it develops. I... when I think about different people, the colours change. I can't be that exposed. Do you see?"

Jeff's staring at him, eyes wide, mouth open in wonder. Nick shudders, feeling his wings flush black, staying that way when Jeff pulls off his shirt, dropping it onto the bed beside him and slipping off the sheets, walking over to stand looking down at Nick.

He slips his necklace off his head, letting his own white wings spread out behind him before slipping his hand into Nick's, interlocking their fingers, doing the same with his other hand, pressing their palms together. His eyes flick to Nick's wings as the feathers lighten, returning to a lighter, purer gold.

"Nick."

"Yes, angel?"

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the Delay, guys, Real Life was being an utter bitch. Chapter after this will probably take just as long. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you like it, please review, it means a lot to me. Thanks. Lx**

* * *

><p>"You were with Blaine for <em>three<em> months before you slept with him, why are you so worried about _one_ month with Jeff?"

"I wasn't slamming Blaine up against the wall every twenty minutes – " Nick breaks off into a moan as Thad licks a stripe across his nipples, arms tugging fruitlessly against the handcuffs looped through the headboard.

"Yes you were, Nick..." Thad bites down on Nick's nipple, grinning.

"Fuck! Thad that hurt!"

"Good."

Thad switches to the other nipple, biting it, placing his hand on Nick's stomach to push him down when he arches up, rubbing his thumb over the head of Nick's cock before leaning up to kiss him.

"If you want to fuck him, ask him." Thad shrugs, dipping down to kiss Nick's neck, bucking his hips, grinding their cocks together. "You're clearly desperate for a shag."

Nick tips his head back, thrusting up against Thad as best he can, movements limited by the cuffs around each ankle, keeping his legs spread. Thad smiles and sits back, trailing his fingers up and down Nick's body, closer to the base of his cock each time, but never reaching it. Nick squirms under him, moaning.

"Stop fucking teasing, Thad."

"All I'm saying, Nick, is that you should just _ask_ him. I bet he wants to just as much as you."

"He's a virgin; I don't want to pressure him into anything... Jesus Christ!"

They both freeze as the door bangs open and Blaine and Jeff spill into the room, laughing about something, smiles dropping when they see Nick stretched out on the bed, Thad on top of him.

Thad grins slowly, twisting his fist around Nick's cock.

"Been a while since you've seen Nick like this, isn't it Blaine?"

Blaine flushes, looking down at his feet

"I will kill you, Thaddeus."

"Not if I have the keys!" Thad grins and scrambles off the bed, grabbing his boxers and dashing out of the room, hooking his arm through Blaine's and pulling him away with him.

Nick turns his head to look at Jeff, who's staring at him thoughtfully, fingers playing with his wing necklace. He takes a step toward Nick, biting his lip. He hesitates, then walks around to the end of the bed.

"Is there anyone here you _haven't_ slept with?"

Nick tilts his head, despite the pain in his neck from holding himself up so he can see Jeff.

"Only you."

"Slut."

Jeff wraps his hand around Nick's ankle, smiling. Nick arches up, tugging hard at the restraints as a wave of obedience rushes through him, head falling back against the pillow. His chest heaves as he pants, and it takes him a moment to calm down before he can speak again.

"Oh my god..."

"You are though, aren't you?" Jeff practically whispers, pushing his hand up Nick's leg, crawling up onto the bed between Nick's thighs. "You are a slut."

Nick can barely nod, curling his toes in the air, moaning desperately when Jeff places a kiss against his stomach. Jeff moves up his body, peppering his skin with kisses, until he's straddling Nick, grinding his crotch against Nick's.

"Was Thad going to fuck you?"

Nick shakes his head slightly, trying to push up against Jeff.

"You were going to fuck Thad?" Jeff asks, flicking Nick's nipple hard, grinning when Nick winces in pain.

"Yes Sir."

Jeff raises his eyebrows, smiling before leaning in and kissing Nick hard, sucking his tongue before pulling away, sitting back slightly.

"Well now," Jeff says, pausing as he pulls his shirt off, dropping it onto the floor beside the bed, "You're going to fuck me. Understand?"

Nick's eyes widen and he nods frantically, bucking his hips up again.

Jeff pouts, then grabs Nick's hair, tugging his head back and licking from his shoulder up his neck to his cheek.

"I said; do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good boy."

Jeff smiles and slips off Nick completely, pushing his jeans and boxers off as he walks into the bathroom, returning a moment later with the bottle of lube in his hand. Nick flexes his fingers above his head, trying to sit up, frowning curiously as Jeff grabs the back of his desk chair and drags it behind him to the end of the bed.

Jeff drops down into the chair, propping his legs up on the bed, resting his ankles next to Nick's as he flicks the cap up on the bottle of lube, smiling over at him.

"Can you see me?" Jeff asks, dripping the lube across his fingers before dropping the tube to the floor.

Nick nods, not trusting himself enough to try and form actual words as Jeff slicks his hand over his cock once before dropping his fingers lower, circling over his hole, his eyes fixed on Nick. Nick whimpers softly as Jeff pushes a finger inside, thrusting against it a few times before adding a second, finally breaking eye contact as his head drops back against the chair.

"Oh my god, Jeff..."

Jeff mumbles something that sounds like 'Wrong', then presses his foot hard against Nick's, making Nick arch up, his cock twitching almost painfully against his stomach.

"Sir, I meant Sir..."

Jeff smiles up at the ceiling, moaning loudly, suddenly, and Nick struggles against the cuffs again as Jeff works a third finger inside, bringing his head back up to look Nick right in the eye as he spreads them, stretching himself.

Nick's mouth drops open, tongue flicking over his dry lips as he watches, acutely aware of Jeff's toes curling against his sole, nails scratching slightly on his skin. Nick keens, eyes widening as Jeff slips his fingers out, moaning softly as he does, and pulls his foot away.

"Please..."

Jeff laughs quietly, placing his hands on Nick's thighs as he climbs onto the bed, digging his nails into Nick's skin and making him gasp. All Nick can do is stare as Jeff straddles him, grinding his slicked cock against Nick's, rocking up to press down against him with his bare ass. Nick doesn't move, Jeff's nails now pressing painfully into his shoulders, breathing hard when Jeff wriggles his ass, smiling innocently down at him. Bastard.

"Jeff, please will you – mpfh"

Jeff places his hand across Nick's mouth, his other hand slipping behind him, lining Nick's cock up against his ass, making Nick moan into his palm as he shifts across the head of his cock.

"Wrong." Jeff grins, taking his hand from Nick's mouth, watching him.

"Please, Sir."

Nick arches up to meet Jeff's lips as he drops his head down, gasping into the kiss, Jeff's tongue circling around his as he pushes his ass down, the tip of Nick's cock pressing inside him.

"Wrong again."

Nick pauses, looking up at Jeff unsurely for a second.

"Master."

"Good boy." Jeff smiles, head falling forward as he pushes down, taking Nick's cock slowly until his ass is resting against Nick's thighs.

Nick tenses completely, trying hard not to cum there and then, concentrating on the ceiling, on how the metal around his wrists is digging in, on anything except how ridiculously tight Jeff is, and how he's panting, delicious, breathy gasps that make Nick want to rut up into him.

Jeff leans down to kiss him, pressing their chests together as he licks across Nick's lips and into his mouth, lifting his ass and dropping it down again, dragging his lips across Nick's cheek to moan low into his ear. Nick tugs hard at the cuffs, wanting to touch, whimpering as Jeff sits up, starting to ride him properly, grinding his ass against Nick each time he drops back down.

Nick's digging his nails into his palms, eyes closed, when he feels Jeff's fingers brush over his cheek, thumb trailing across his lips until Nick opens his eyes. Jeff's smiling down at him, and Nick honestly think his heart skips a beat because he looks... so perfect up there. Nick smiles back, shifting experimentally, making Jeff's eyes close, his mouth drop open, his hips bucking forward as he cums.

Jeff's ass clenching around him, and the sensation of cum covering his chest pushes Nick over the edge and he thrusts up, hard, toes curling as he cums. It takes a few moments before Nick realises Jeff's sprawled across his chest, arms pushed under and around him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. The cum between them is sticky, already starting to dry, and Jeff lifts his ass, slipping off Nick before hooking his leg around Nick's and pulling him closer.

Nick's ankle pulls against the restraint and Nick's suddenly very aware of how much his muscles ache from behind held in the same position for so long.

"Jeff..."

"Not now..."

"Jeff, you need to get Thad..."

"Sleepy."

Nick jerks his chest up under Jeff to try and wake him up.

"Jeff! Go get the keys!"

Jeff reaches out for the bedside cabinet, rummaging through the draw for a second before pulling out two silver keys on a chain, and sitting up. Nick stares up at him. Jeff smiles guiltily down at him.

"You had them..."

"I may have been in cahoots with Thad for this one..."

Nick laughs, flexing his arms when Jeff unlocks the cuffs and sitting up, waiting for him to undo the ankle restraints. Jeff fumbles with the lock, and Nick's getting a little concerned that he'll be stuck on the bed forever, when he finally undoes them, placing a kiss on Nick's ankle.

"I'm awake now..." Jeff mumbles, a little sulkily.

"Much as we both know just how much you love to cuddle," Nick grins, "I want to shower first."

Jeff laughs, standing by the side of the bed, waiting as Nick swings his legs round and stands up slowly, stretching contentedly. Even on his toes, he's not quite as tall as Jeff, and Nick smiles as he leans up to give him a peck on the lips.

"I got one thing right though..." Jeff says, grinning as they start to walk together toward the bathroom.

"Mm?"

"You are a slut."

Nick's mouth drops open into a grin, and he slaps Jeff's ass sharply, pushing him into the bathroom with a laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

"Nick!"

Nick mumbles, turning over in bed and snuggling deeper into his pillows.

"Nick, wake up!"

"'on't wanna..."

Hands are on his shoulders, turning him over.

"Nick!"

A hand collides with his cheek, and Nick sits up.

"I'm awake! Awake, awake, awake! I'm..." Nick places his hand to his cheek, rubbing the hot skin gently. "Did you hit me?"

"Not the time, Nick! You wouldn't get up!"

Nick frowns at Jeff, still rubbing his cheek sulkily. Jeff's staring at him, his arms crossed, face pale, his skin almost as white as the wings on the necklace around his neck. Nick blinks. That's not right.

"Jeff..."

Jeff looks like he's on the verge of tears, stepping nervously from foot to foot.

"I..." Jeff manages, his voice wobbling dangerously.

"Okay, Okay..." Nick calls softly, scrambling up onto his knees and crawling across the bed toward him. "What's wrong, angel?"

"My wings aren't... you said they'd..."

"Jeffy, let me see them. I need to see them, ok?" Nick says, trying to keep his voice calm as he reaches out for the necklace.

Jeff, however, takes a step back, placing his palm protectively across the tiny wings. They watch each other cautiously before Jeff takes his hand away, the pendant gone, his wings spreading out behind him.

They're as pure and white as they were when Nick first saw him, the feathers looking fluffier somehow. Not a hint of silver anywhere. That's definitely not right. Nick opens his mouth to speak but the look Jeff's giving him silences him.

Jeff turns slowly on the spot, his head dropping down when he finally has his back to Nick, a pink flush of embarrassment creeping down his shoulders. His wings flutter slightly as he unfolds them completely, feathers practically dazzling Nick as he runs his eyes over them. There, in the very centre of Jeff's right wing, is a single, pure black feather.

"Oh... oh wow, Jeff..."

Nick crawls further forward on the bed, looking closer at that feather, so glaringly obvious amongst the snow white ones that make up the rest of Jeff's wings, so dark it almost seems to suck the light out from the space around it. Nick's never seen anything like it. He's just reaching out to touch it when Jeff's voice pulls him out of his reverie.

"Nick?"

Nick shifts forward, getting close enough to Jeff to place a kiss on the small of his back that makes him jump.

"We need to have a meeting. Put some clothes on."

Nick stands, clambering off the bed and walking past Jeff into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and leaning up against it, pressing his forehead against the cool wood.

"Shit." Nick whispers to himself. "Shit shit shit."

Nick stays there for a few minutes, trying to calm down before going back out to Jeff, because Jeff really cannot see him like this, cannot see him panicking. Nick pulls on a clean T-shirt and boxers from the airing cupboard, still trying to get his breathing back to normal. He takes a deep breath, opens the door and heads back into the room.

Jeff's waiting for him by the open door in his baggiest jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt. He steps forward, socked toes barely visible under the denim swamping his feet, and holds his hand out for Nick. From his clothes, Nick guesses Jeff doesn't want anyone accidently touching him today. His eyes are puffy from crying, but dry, and Nick realises Jeff must have broken down while he was hiding in the bathroom. Nick takes his hand, squeezing it gently, before walking with him slowly down the corridors, banging on every bedroom door until each member of the council is following them in a strange kind of procession to the Council Room.

When everyone's sat down in their usual seats - Wes, David, and Thad tucked behind the desk, Kurt in the biggest chair, Blaine snuggled between his legs to Kurt can pet his hair, Trent and the others sitting neatly on the other sofas - Jeff goes to sit, but Nick keeps hold of his hand, making him stay standing, even though Jeff looks desperately at him.

"Council." Nick nods to the boys behind the desk, who look curiously at him.

Nick's never usually this formal with the Council, hasn't been for years, but just this once, he knows he needs to be. Nick lets go of Jeff's hand, then turns Jeff to face him, speaking quietly.

"You have to show them your wings. Don't say no, because if you do, I _will_ make you do it anyway, and I don't want to have to do that."

Jeff stares at him, wide-eyed, before slowly pulling off his shirt, letting it drop to the floor, his hand resting on the pendant around his neck.

"If you brought your boyfriend here just to show him off, Nick, there was no need. I think we've all seen exactly what he can do..." Kurt says, smirking, tightening his grip in Blaine's hair when Blaine shifts uncomfortably, blushing.

"Be quiet, Kurt." Nick says, still facing the desk, "This is important. I need your advice, Council, on what to do about this."

Nick turns Jeff so he's facing away, then tugs the necklace off him a little rougher than he'd meant to. Jeff's wings unfold slowly, and there's a collective gasp, a mixture of shock and confusion, when they see that black feather.

"What on earth..." David mutters, leaning forward across the desk to get a better look.

"Why is that there?" Wes asks, looking up at Nick.

"And why is it there _now_?" Thad continues, grinning slowly.

Nick narrows his eyes at Thad, then returns his attention to Wes.

"I don't know. That's why I've come to you."

"And why would we know anything more than you, Nick?" Kurt asks, stepping over Blaine to walk over to him, "You've been here the longest. You know more than any of us."

Kurt's tone is mocking, and Nick closes his eyes for a second, calming himself down.

"And yet I still come to you for advice, because in all honesty, I don't know what to do right now."

Nick opens his eyes when a hand slips into his, turning to see Jeff smiling at him.

"Maybe we should get rid of it..." Trent calls from the back of the room, "and by 'it', I mean that... oh, how did you put it Nick? That 'Defective Angel'."

"No. Jeff is staying." Nick says firmly, squeezing his hand, "We just need to... lay down some rules."

"Oh, _now_ you decide to be in charge." Kurt takes a step closer, looking down at Nick. "Not when we asked you to, not when it would be best for _everyone_, only when it's best for _you_."

Nick lets go of Jeff's hand, finally spinning round to face Kurt properly, pushing him hard, slamming both hands into Kurt's chest and shoving him backwards.

"You know very well why I'm not the head of this Council, Kurt, you know why I'm here, you know what happened last time." Nick feels Jeff's hand reach for his again, but he bats it away, instead walking forward, pushing Kurt again. "I came to you in the hope that one of you in this fucking Council might have an idea," Nick wheels round to look at the rest of them, glaring at Trent, "a _sensible_ idea, but no. None of you have any suggestions? Fine."

Nick stumbles forward as Kurt pushes him from behind, falling onto his hands and knees, only just managing to roll over onto his back before Kurt's on top of him, and Nick's slapped for the second time that day.

"You think that you're better than us, Nick. You can do whatever the fuck you want, because without you, we know nothing."

There's a deathly silence in the room, no one daring to speak while Nick and Kurt glare at each other on the floor.

"Get off him, Kurt."

Nick and Kurt both look at Thad in surprise. He's still sitting behind the desk, his arms crossed, resting on the wooden surface as he leans forward.

"Need I remind you, Kurt, that _you_ are not the head of this Council either, not any more, much as you so desperately want to be. You are not in charge here. Now, if you don't get up off of Nick, I will come over there and I will drag you off him by your hair, do you understand me?"

Kurt glares at Thad, then looks back down at Nick, who, by now, is smiling smugly back up at him.

"Your boyfriend is a freak."

"You're more of a freak than he will ever be, Kurt." Nick says softly, "Willingly too."

Kurt's eyes widen as he realises what Nick's referring to, then stands, getting away from Nick as fast as he can, grabbing Blaine's hand and practically dragging him out of the room. Nick stays lying on the floor until Kurt and Blaine are gone, the door shutting behind them with a dull thud, before he stands up and brushes down his shirt.

"Council," Nick starts, holding his hand out for Jeff's, needing the warmth of his skin, reassuring him as their fingers intertwine, "What do you think we should do?"

Wes studies them for a moment before leaning forward next to Thad, David following suit.

"Has Jeff's behaviour changed in any way?"

"No."

"Have his... abilities changed in any way?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"I'm right here..." Jeff mutters, but Nick glances at him, silently telling him to stay quiet.

"Do you think he might be dangerous?"

Nick blinks, frowning.

"Never."

Wes looks to David, and then to Thad, nodding. Thad stands up, waiting as Wes brings his gavel down sharply to get everyone's attention.

"If you'd all like to leave, go back to what you were doing, we just need to speak to Nick." Thad raises his eyebrows as Nick pulls Jeff a little closer. "Alone."

Nick relinquishes Jeff's hand reluctantly, watching him file out of the room with the others.

"Nicolas, why did you call this meeting?" David asks.

Nick frowns. He'd thought it'd been obvious.

"I was panicking, and I didn't know what to do. I wanted your advice."

"Nick... I hate to say it, but Kurt's right. There's absolutely nothing we know that you don't." Thad holds up his hand to cut Nick off when he opens his mouth to talk. "We know you came here for advice but... It doesn't seem like anything's changed, and in all honesty, we don't understand why you're worried."

Wes and David nod in agreement, and Nick sighs softly.

"It's just... not normal."

Wes laughs softly.

"None of us are normal, Nicolas. We all fell for a reason. You just need to... embrace Jeff's."

Nick smiles slowly, then leans in and kisses Wes' cheek.

"I knew there was a reason I came to you for advice."

* * *

><p><strong>Because this might be the last chapter I post before Thursday - I'm away from Thursday morning until Sunday night. So there won't be any updates here, BUT if you follow my tumblr, keep an eye out for some drabbles that are set before Jeff arrives, as well as a bit of general background that'll hopefully answer some questions. Or maybe just create more. Who knows.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so I lied. THIS is the last chapter before my tiny hiatus. All the drabbles will be tagged on Tumblr with 'Swim the Warm Waters' so follow that if you wish. If not, they'll all get uploaded to here when I get back. Anyway. Reviews are awesome. Don't hate me.**

* * *

><p>"Nicky..." Jeff calls from the bed, arching his back as he stretches sleepily, watching Nick get dressed, "Must we go to this meeting?"<p>

"I'm afraid, angel, that we must." Nick pouts at him, buttoning up his shirt as he walks over to the bed, dropping down to lie next to Jeff.

Jeff smiles sadly at him, then pulls the covers over his head, only the top of his hair visible above the black sheets.

"Yeah, I'm not coming."

"Jeff," Nick laughs, pulling the covers down and straddling him playfully. "Much as I really don't want to... what with what happened last time..." Nick coughs uncomfortably, "We need to."

Jeff pushes him off, swinging his legs out of bed and padding to the wardrobe sulkily.

"Why? It'll just be Trent complaining about me again..."

Nick watches him get dressed in silence for a couple of seconds, then tiptoes up behind him, grabbing Jeff around his middle and spinning him round. Jeff shrieks and smacks at his hands, but when Nick puts him down, they're both laughing. Jeff turns in his arms, slipping his arms around Nick's shoulders and kissing him gently.

Nick smiles slightly into the kiss, pulling Jeff closer and kissing him until he pulls back, panting, his face flushed.

"I promise to behave in the meeting, ok?" Nick says, smiling at Jeff. "No fighting... I won't even look at Kurt."

Jeff nods slowly, before wriggling out of Nick's grip and getting dressed quickly, pulling on a blazer over his T shirt and jeans and straightening the wings pinned to the lapel.

"You're not on trial, you don't need to dress up smart... it's just a normal, run of the mill, everyday meeting. Of Fallen Angels..." Nick trails off, shrugging.

"Oh, well, when you put it like _that_..." Jeff hits his arm, grinning when Nick flinches in mock pain, then grabs his hand.

They take their time walking down the hallways to the Meeting room, Nick revelling in holding Jeff's hand without wanting to push him to his knees, just for once. Well, no, Nick _always_ wants to do that, but it's nice for it be his own dirty thought. Jeff's thumb rubs across his, tracing circles in time with their footsteps and Nick desperately wants to just give up on this meeting and go back to bed, to snuggle up with the boy he loves.

They're the last ones there, and Nick can just _feel_ Kurt glaring at him as the council talk quietly, but he lets Jeff lead him over to the only free seat, one of the less comfortable armchairs near the desk. Jeff pushes him down into the chair, and moves as if he's going to sit on the floor at Nick's feet before Nick pulls him down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist and snuggling him happily. Let Kurt stare, Nick honestly couldn't give a fuck.

The meeting starts and Nick lets the quiet voices of discussion wash over him, resting his head against Jeff's shoulder, sighing contentedly into the soft fabric of his T shirt, warm from his skin. Jeff's really comfortable, Nick thinks to himself, tightening his arms around Jeff's middle, pulling him as close as possible as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Nick... Nicky... Nickles..."<p>

"Mmm?" Nick murmurs, lifting his head sleepily.

Jeff's shifted off his lap onto the floor while he was sleeping, and has his head rested back against the chair between Nick's legs, smiling up at him.

"Nice nap?" Jeff asks, stroking his hand over Nick's leg slowly.

Nick smiles down at him, leaning in to give him an upside down kiss before tugging Jeff up into his lap, twisting him so Jeff's straddling his legs comfortably. Jeff smiles, then laughs softly when Nick trails his fingernails up his back. Nick raises his eyebrows at that, grinning before doing it again, tickling Jeff properly to make him squirm

Jeff laughs, fidgeting on Nick's lap before leaning in and biting his nose. Nick blinks, surprised.

"Did... Jeff, did you just bite me?" Nick grins, slipping his hand up to cup Jeff's cheek, " 'Cause if you did..."

Jeff's eyes widen and he grins, scrambling off Nick's lap and dashing away across the room, much to Kurt's disgust. Nick flashes him a smug grin, and the rest of the council a wicked one, winking at Thad, then chases after Jeff down the corridor, catching him just as Jeff pulls open the door to their room, scooping him up and dumping him onto Jeff's bed.

"I," Nick grins, straddling Jeff's legs and pushing his T shirt up his stomach slowly, dragging his fingertips over Jeff's nipples as the fabric bunches up around Jeff's armpits, "am,", he continues, dropping down to kiss his skin gently, "gonna..." Nick glances up at Jeff, smiling slowly, "eat you up!"

Jeff laughs, wriggling as Nick kisses all over his stomach.

"Omnomnomnomnomnomnom!"

"Nicky! Ah! Nickles, stop it!" Jeff laughs, batting at Nick weakly, tangling their legs together as Nick stretches out across him.

Nick grins, resting his head against Jeff's stomach, nuzzling gently, happy and warm.

"Comfy are we?"

"Uh-huh."

Jeff smiles, trailing his hands through Nick's hair gently, smiling when Nick grabs his hand and presses a kiss to his palm.

"Love you, Nickles."

Nick smiles, eyes fluttering sleepily as he mumbles.

"Love you too, Blainey."


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff freezes below him and Nick's eyes fly open when he realises what he's said. For a moment they're both completely still, Nick not daring to move, not trusting himself to open his mouth. Without a word, Jeff untangles his legs from Nick's and slips out from underneath him, disappearing out of the door.

"Idiot." Nick says into the sheets, staying face down for at least a minute before finally rolling over, staring up at the ceiling in silence.

He sighs, debating in his mind whether to go after Jeff or wait in the hope that Jeff comes back, and he can apologise. Apologise, beg for forgiveness and never even _think_ about Blaine again, let alone say his name at inappropriate times. Look for him. Look for him is the better plan, Nick thinks, sitting up on the bed. He's just about to swing his legs round and start the hunt when the door slams open.

Jeff's eyes are wide and dark, his hair a mess as it falls across them, and his lips look red, and swollen. He steps into the room, practically dragging a whimpering Blaine, fingers tight in his hair, and throws him down onto the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Jeff..." Nick starts, slipping off the bed and walking slowly round to him, hands held up in front of his body.

"You want him so much, you have him."

"I don't – "

Nick's cut off as Jeff places a hand on his bicep, and suddenly he's on all fours, panting, waves of pleasure crashing through him, his cock aching in his jeans. He looks up, meeting Blaine's gaze, taking in Blaine's almost identical position, how ridiculously wide his pupils have gotten and wonders briefly if he looks the same, before Jeff's hands are on his shoulders, pulling him up to kneel.

"Shirt off, Nickles." Jeff whispers into his ear, fingertips dragging over his skin as he pulls Nick's shirt up and off over his head, Nick lifting his arms obediently.

Jeff flicks his tongue over the back of Nick's neck, and Nick moans much louder than he meant to, cock twitching. He keens softly when Jeff moves away, watching as he moves round to Blaine, whispering something to him that makes his mouth drop open and his eyes flutter closed. After a second Jeff pads over to the chest on the foot of her Nick's bed, rummaging through it before humming in satisfaction.

Nick's arms are pulled back behind him, Jeff's fingers trailing over his wrists before he locks them into cuffs, metal rings digging into his skin, tighter than he likes normally. His arms are pinned behind his back, shoulders already aching a little. Nick watches quietly as Jeff does the same to Blaine, blinking at the contented smile that spreads across Blaine's face for a moment as Jeff tightens the cuffs. Blaine's whimpering softly on each breath, shifting slightly, cock bobbing against his stomach with each movement, precum beading on the head.

"Jeff... I don't want..."

Jeff raises his eyebrows, leaning in to kiss Nick's lips gently.

"I want you to."

Jeff places his hand on each of their heads, fingers dragging roughly through Blaine's curls and Nick's own dark hair, sparks of pleasure rolling down Nick's spine. There's a moment where none of them move, Nick's eyes raking down over Blaine's naked body, before Jeff digs his nails into the nape of their necks. Nick and Blaine's lips crash together, their tongues circling, tasting each other desperately. Nick tugs at his cuffs, aching to touch, to pull Blaine close, to fuck up against his thigh. His lips slide over Blaine's, kissing him messily, lust making him lose control, all technique forgotten as he moves forward on his knees, trying to get closer, Jeff's fingers still brushing through his hair.

Jeff's hands disappear and both Blaine and Nick whimper into the kiss before Jeff presses the head of his cock against the edge of their lips. Nick has no idea how Jeff got his clothes off that quickly, but he really doesn't care, tilting into Jeff, his and Blaine's lips sliding in unison up Jeff's shaft. Blaine's still trying to kiss him, moaning needily around Jeff's cock, his tongue brushing over Nick's occasionally as the lick up and down Jeff's cocks, his hands back in their hair as he guides them.

Jeff gasps above them, tugging them apart for a moment, regaining what composure he can before pushing Nick's head down further between his legs. Nick whines slightly at the uncomfortable position this puts him in, unable to balance himself with his arms, forced to kneel lower, bend his head, but he soon forgets, Jeff making him pant again, sensation overwhelming him for a second.

Nick kisses Jeff's balls gently, sucking the skin between his lips, teasing with his tongue. He pulls back, fluttering kisses all over before licking, long, wet, flat tongued licks over his skin, tasting him hungrily.

Blaine's shifting behind him, and Nick feels him straddle his legs, his chest bumping against the back of Nick's head as he leans forward to take Jeff's cock properly into his mouth. Blaine's cock is nudging at his hands and Nick flexes his fingers, reaching as far as he can in the cuffs, wrapping his hands loosely around Blaine, earning a muffled gasp and a thrust up into his hands, Blaine's cockhead smearing precum across the small of his back.

"Make him cum, like a good boy..." Jeff murmurs breathlessly, and Nick realises suddenly that Jeff isn't touching him, that he's doing all of this entirely of his own accord.

He shifts back a little, gripping Blaine tighter, placing a kiss against Jeff's thigh. Blaine thrusts into his hands, fucking into his fists as his head bobs on Jeff's cock. Nick licks up Jeff's thigh, kissing each time ruts against his back. Nick's trying desperately to think of anything other than his own cock, trapped in his pants. He can feel the damp material of his boxers, wet through with precum, as it drags over him, his hips pushed forward as Blaine moves.

"God... Blaine..." Jeff gasps, "Such... jesus... such a good puppy."

Jeff moans, pushing into Blaine's throat and cumming hard, holding himself there before stepping back from them both, breathing hard. Nick loses his balance, toppling forward onto his front, grunting as Blaine lands on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. Blaine's bucking urgently into his hands, his breathing fast and shallow.

"Cum for me, little puppy..." Nick hears Jeff say, soft into Blaine's ear, and then Blaine's whining in the back of his throat as he cums across Nick's back.

Blaine slumps forward, trapping his cum between them, smearing it across his chest. Nick shivers as Blaine's slowing breaths ghost across his shoulder blades. Nick's suddenly very aware of how hard his cock is, and grinds his crotch against the carpet, moaning. Blaine's weight disappears, and Jeff pulls him over onto his back, smiling down at him. He places his foot against the bulge of Nick's jeans, pushing slightly, curling his toes and making Nick gasp brokenly.

"Please..."

"Do you want me to make you cum, Nickles?"

Nick nods frantically, squirming, spreading his legs further as Jeff shifts his foot up and down his crotch.

"Ask nicely..." Jeff whispers, pressing harder.

"Please, Sir, please make me cum..."

"Nicer than that."

Nick arches up as Jeff curls his toes once more, whimpering, barely able to speak.

"Please, Master." Nick moans, looking up to meet Jeff's eyes.

Jeff grins down at him, then twists his foot, dragging his sole the length of Nick's cock. Nick almost yells, thrusting up hard as he cums, soaking his boxers, eyes fluttering closed as he collapses back onto the floor.

When Nick wakes, he's naked, curled up on his bed, pressed between two warm bodies. Blaine's behind him, arms curled loosely around Nick's middle, still sleeping. Jeff's got his legs hooked around Nick's, his arms wrapped just above Blaine's, thumb moving gently against the small of Nick's back. Jeff smiles at him sleepily, leaning in to kiss his lips before dropping his head down onto the pillow next to Nick's.

"Love you, Nickles." Jeff whispers, watching him.

"Love you too, Jeffy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Jesus Christ you guys I am SO sorry this took so long to get written. Writer's Block and real life... those bastards. Anyway... enjoy! Reviews are awesome**

* * *

><p>Nick shifts in Kurt's chair, the leather feeling strangely reassuring under his bare ass, calming his nerves a little. Jeff kisses the inside of his knee, then returns to gazing at the huge mahogany doors that lead into the council room. Nick glances up at the clock, watching it tick over to nine o'clock, then back to the door.<p>

Bang on time, the door creaks open and Thad steps into the room, straightening his tie.

"Nicolas, what did you... oh. _Oh_."

Nick smiles, dipping to kiss the top of Jeff's head, unhooking his legs from where they're crossed over his chest so he can walk over to Thad.

"I," Nick whispers, wrapping his arms around Thad's waist and pulling him flush against his naked body, "really missed you."

Thad smiles, hands moving up to Nick's cheeks, kissing him gently, their lips parting before Thad pulls away, hugging Nick tight.

"Where've you been, Thaddeus?"

"Wes and David've been keeping me busy... council business, you know the kind of thing..." Thad grins.

"Oh, I know..." Nick laughs, stepping back, slipping his hand into Thad's.

"Much as I'm entirely sure I'm going to enjoy the answer, I have to ask; why exactly are you both sans clothing?"

Jeff grins at him from his seat on the floor, waving. Nick smiles too, and then bites his lip.

"We were hoping you'd... join us."

Thad raises his eyebrows, looking between the two of them curiously.

"I heard about Blaine," Thad says, making Jeff blush furiously, "and I just wanted you to know that I'm doing none of... that. No cuffs."

"Does it look like we have cuffs? Do you _see_ any cuffs?" Nick grins in mock defence, "Anyway... I thought you liked cuffs..."

"Yeah, on you!" Thad laughs.

Nick tilts his head, looking at Thad expectantly.

"Well?"

"If I must..." Thad sighs, then laughs, pulling Nick in for a second, gentle kiss.

Nick kisses him in return, hands tugging off Thad's tie, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. He feels Thad jump in surprise as Jeff's fingers brush against the back of his neck, pulling his shirt off him. Thad spins in his arms, facing Jeff with a grin.

"I don't believe we've done this properly yet." Thad says before leaning in, biting Jeff's bottom lip, sucking it between his lips for a moment, and then kissing him fully, hands tightening on Jeff's waist to hold him still as their heads turn.

Nick laughs softly, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Thad's trousers, moving them round to his fly and undoing it quickly. He pushes them down until they're pooled around Thad's feet, then nudges him forward so he steps out of them, forcing Jeff to take a step backwards.

"No underwear..." Nick grins, standing, brushing his fingers over Thad's bare ass, resting his chin on Thad's shoulder, watching him kiss Jeff. "Slut." He whispers, kissing his earlobe.

Thad pulls back from Jeff, finally breaking the kiss, leaving Jeff panting, staring at him.

"I don't hear you complaining..." Thad grins, turning his head to look at Nick.

"I wasn't." Nick grins, stepping closer, pressing up against Thad's back, grinding his cock up against Thad's ass.

Thad grins wider, wiggling his ass back against Nick's cock, shifting until it's pressed up between his cheeks. Nick moans softly, dropping his forehead down onto Thad's shoulder, following him forward as he pushes Jeff down onto one of the sofas.

"God, I missed you..."

Thad laughs, shoving Nick away gently.

"Just... watch for a bit, ok Nicolas?" Thad says, glancing down at Jeff, sprawled out on the sofa where he fell, "I know you get off on that... perve..."

Nick swats his ass playfully.

"Yeah, _that's _the worst thing I get off on..."

Thad grins, spreading his legs slightly and bending from the waist, keeping his knees locked as he kisses Jeff slowly, languidly, their lips sliding over each other. Nick hums appreciatively, admiring Thad's ass and legs, biting his lip as Jeff moans loudly. Thad's moved his hand down Jeff's chest while they were kissing, and already he's fisting Jeff's cock, twisting on each upstroke, muffling his whimpers with kisses.

Nick reaches out, grazing the back of his knuckles across the curve of Thad's ass, jumping back as he kicks out at him. Thad pulls away from Jeff, grinning at him before turning back to Nick.

"You look with your eyes, not with your hands, Nicolas."

Nick rolls his eyes, then tucks his hands behind his back, smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt, Thad..."

Nick tilts his head, watching as Thad trails his fingers up the underside of Jeff's cock, making him arch his back and whine desperately. Thad kisses Jeff's neck, moving down, sucking a bruise where his shoulders meet his neck. Jeff squirms, trying to push up into Thad's fist, but Thad places a hand on his stomach, holding his down as he kisses down his chest.

Thad glances back at Nick and winks, readjusting his position, placing his feet further apart and bending to take the head of Jeff's cock into his mouth, arching his back and pushing his ass up into the air.

Nick smiles, padding away to the pile of his and Jeff's clothes, extracting the tube of lube from his jeans pocket. Jeff gasps behind him and Nick looks up. Thad's teasing him, sliding his lips down his cock so slowly he's barely moving and Nick grins, standing and walking back over to them.

"Enough of that." Nick says, grabbing Thad's hips, smiling when goosebumps rise over his skin as the cool tube of lube presses into his side.

He pulls Thad back, guiding him round until he's standing at the end of the couch, the two of them looking down at Jeff. Jeff looks back, his chest flushed, cock hard against his stomach, shining with Thad's spit. Nick kisses the back of Thad's neck, moaning when he grinds his ass back against Nick's cock, leaning forward, bending over the arm of the sofa and hooking his arms under Jeff's legs.

Nick waits until Thad has Jeff's legs over his shoulders, and is just taking the tip of his cock into his mouth before reaching forward and pressing down on the back of Thad's head, forcing him to take the entirety of Jeff's cock in one slow movement.

Nick moves his hand away, down Thad's back and Thad pulls off Jeff's cock, replacing his mouth with his hand while he speaks.

"Bastard." Thad mutters, voice hoarse, not bothering to look back.

"Yeah, like there was any doubt that you could manage that..." Nick laughs, flicking the cap off the lube and coating his fingers.

"I never said that, but some warning would have been – fuck!"

Thad cries out as Nick circles two slick fingers over his hole, pressing in slightly.

"What were you saying about wanting warning?" Nick asks, pushing his fingers in deeper, twisting them, smiling slightly as Thad hisses at the sensation.

"Nothing... warnings're rubbish... more please..." Thad whimpers, thrusting his hips back, moaning as Nick's fingers slip deeper.

Nick grins, spreading his fingers, stretching Thad, working a third finger in quickly, fucking him with his fingers until Thad's panting around Jeff's cock. Nick pulls his hand back, lubing his cock and lining it up against Thad's hole, dragging it down his crack.

Thad squirms, humming against Jeff's cock, holding him down when he tries to buck up again. Nick glances up, meeting Jeff's gaze before pushing slowly into Thad, hands tight on his hips to keep him still, stop him pushing back. Jeff watches him, eyes wide, fluttering shut when Nick leans in and licks up the sole of his foot where it rests on Thad's back.

Thad rolls his hips back, circling them slightly as he sucks on Jeff's cock, Jeff's toes curling in the air each time Thad drops his head down. Nick gasps, digging his hands into Thad's waist as Thad rocks back against him in time with his thrusts, clenching around him until Nick's panting hard and he knows he's not going to last long. Jeff's mumbling incoherently, head tipped back, hands in Thad's hair, scratching at the back of his neck as Thad hums around him.

Nick slips his hand round, stroking Thad's cock as he thrusts, trying to match his rhythm, but it's so hard to when Thad's twisting, somehow, fucking back against him as hard as Nick's fucking forward.

"God, I missed you so much..." Nick gasps into Thad's ear, biting his neck hard, pushing into him, "You're so... good at this..."

Thad moans around Jeff's cock and then Jeff's bucking up into his mouth and crying out as he cums, almost kicking Nick in the face as his legs tense up, feet pointing up into the air. Thad pulls off slowly, dragging his tongue the length of Jeff's cock before pushing his hips back hard against Nick.

"I've had a lot of practice."

Nick pushes into Thad, jerking his cock faster, desperate to cum now, looking down at Jeff who smiles back lazily, eyes already closing. Thad moans as Nick flicks his thumb across the head of his cock, supporting his weight on his arms and arching his back further, pushing his ass up against Nick, changing the angle just enough so that Nick's hitting him perfectly every single time. They're both panting, on the edge, and Nick leans forward, tilting Thad's head and kissing him hard, open mouthed and hungry and Thad's tongue flicks across his and he can taste Jeff's cum lingering in Thad's mouth and it's _that _that pushes him over the edge. He thrusts into Thad, holding himself there as he cums, pulling out of the kiss to lick across the back of Thad's neck, moaning against Thad's skin as he cums into Nick's hand.

The two of them stay still for a moment, catching their breath until Thad nudges Nick back and then steps away, turning to face him with a grin.

"So was it me that you missed, or my ass?" Thad asks, pushing the sleeping Jeff's legs off the sofa and pulling Nick down onto the cushions.

"Definitely your ass..." Nick says, smiling, pulling Thad close, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"You're such a dick, Nicolas."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway, right?" Nick mumbles, pushing Thad down onto the sofa so that he's half lying on Jeff before snuggling up with him.

"Yeah, whatever..." Thad laughs, wriggling to get comfortable, kissing Jeff's hip before dropping his head onto the leather and closing his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Nick reaches out, eyes shut, meaning to pull Jeff close, spoon up against him and fall back to sleep. Instead of touching warm skin, Nick grabs nothing but air and cool sheets, and pouts, making a grumpy noise in the back of his throat and opening his eyes. It's early still, barely five o'clock, the room dark and quiet around him. He yawns, stretching slowly, listening for the sound of the shower running before realising that the bathroom door's open and the light is off.

"Jeff?" Nick calls, sitting up in bed, looking around him properly.

Jeff isn't in his own bed; the cushions are still piled up on top of the sheets like they have been for the past few weeks. Nick pushes the duvet back, swinging his legs out of bed and padding out into the corridor. There's light streaming out from under Wes and David's door.

"Hey, did either of you two see..." Nick says quietly, pushing the door open, "... Jeff."

Jeff's on all fours in front of David, ass pushed up into the air toward Nick. He's wearing nothing but a pair of extraordinarily tight white boy shorts, the set of black wings printed on them stretched snug across the curves of Jeff's ass. David's got one knee crossed over the other, his left foot cradled in Jeff's hands as he kisses across the sole of David's high heel. David shifts slightly, more of his thigh visible.

"David... are you..." Nick pauses, his mouth suddenly very dry. "Are you wearing stockings?"

"I'm also wearing lipstick, a dress and a wig, Nicolas. You're not as observant as you think."

"I was distracted..." Nick says, looking back down at Jeff.

Jeff arches his back, tipping David's foot in his hand, licking slowly up the side of his heel, tongue smearing the black patent leather. David smiles, leaning forward to cup Jeff's chin and stroke his thumb across his cheek

"Good boy..."

Jeff smiles happily back up at him before returning to licking across David's shoe, peppering it with kisses. Nick realises with a start that David's not touching Jeff's skin, and takes a step forward.

"How are you getting him to do that? Jeff, are you ok?" Nick asks, gaze flicking between David and Jeff.

Jeff mumbles something, pressing his cheek against the sole of the shoe so he can turn and smile at Nick, his eyes dark, pupils completely blown.

"Is he high?" Nick says, staring at Jeff.

"Thad wouldn't stop touching him when they were fucking. I think he short-circuited the little angel..."

Jeff giggles, before dropping his head down to drag his tongue messily across the toe. David smiles at him when he looks up, blowing him a kiss.

"Wait, Thad?"

David grins slowly, tipping his head back toward the bedroom.

"Thaddy, sweetheart, would you come out here for a second and distract Nicolas?"

Thad appears in the doorway, rubbing the ball of his hand across his eyes sleepily, face breaking into a grin when he sees Nick. Thad's hair is messy from sleep, and he walks slowly toward him, moving a little sluggishly, obviously still trying to wake up fully. He's half hard in his boyshorts, the black fabric tenting slightly.

"Hi Nicky..." Thad mumbles, arching his body up against Nick's, pressing him into the back of the door.

Nick watches him suspiciously, gasping suddenly when Thad pushes his crotch forward, grinding them together. Nick pushes him away, concerned about Jeff, who's still giggling, although the noise is muffled by David pressing his sole over Jeff's lips.

"Uh-uh. Keep him there, Thaddy."

Thad glances over his shoulder to David, then nods, before pushing Nick back again and pinning him there with more force than he normally uses. Nick blinks, confused, looking from Thad, to David, and back.

"You're never this well behaved for me..."

"_You're_ not Dee. I'm always a good boy for Dee."

They stare at each other for a moment, the only noises the sound of Jeff's giggling and David's panting. Thad leans in and kisses him gently, keeping his hands tight on Nick's wrists. There's a muffled moan from the corner of the room and Nick pulls back, confused.

"Who-"

"Wes." Thad grins, hand slipping up to Nick's chin, turning his head to the side, laughing softly when Nick sees Wes and moans softly.

Wes is strapped down, secured to a high backed wooden chair that looks worryingly like one of the ones from the council room with thick leather straps. They're visibly tight, digging into his chest and stomach, holding his legs apart, ankles cuffed to the legs of the chair. Wes whimpers, voice almost silenced by the ball gag holding his mouth open, lips stretched around the red leather and shiny with spit. He's flexing his hands, making fists repeatedly, his wrists straining against the straps.

"Look at how much he wants to touch." Thad whispers, dropping his head down to lick across Nick's neck. "Look how _hard_ he is..."

Nick's eyes flick down long enough to take in Wes' cock, hard and practically dripping precum, a thick leather ring fixed around the base, before looking back up his face. Wes' eyes widen and he struggles frantically, and although Nick can't make out what he's saying, he's clearly begging to be let free. Thad gasps into his ear and Nick finally looks away, turning to see what they're both staring at.

David's breathing hard, palming himself through the dark red silk of his dress as Jeff slides his lips slowly down the thick heel of his shoe, sucking hard, his cheeks hollowed. He pulls back, dropping his head lower to lick the length of the heel, swirling his tongue over the end before slipping his mouth back down. Each movement makes his lips wetter, his sucking messy and uncoordinated as he gazes adoringly up at David until his mouth around the heel is almost obscene to look at.

David looks up at the same time as Nick, making eye contact and grinning slowly.

"Your angel's so..." He breaks off as Jeff moans around the heel, arching his back, and David tightens his hand around his cock through the dress, stroking faster, "so pretty..."

Thad nods in agreement, pressing his ass back against Nick, circling it against his crotch, his own hand in his boyshorts, fisting his cock roughly in time with each push backwards. Nick groans, kissing across the back of Thad's shoulders, biting his neck. Nick's head whips up as Wes sobs brokenly through his gag, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Thad pouts at David, fluttering his eyelashes dramatically.

"Can I..."

David ignores him, concentrating on Jeff, shifting his foot slightly so his heel pushes further into Jeff's mouth. Jeff gags, and then repositions himself, taking the heel fully into his mouth until his nose is pressed against the edge of David's shoe and holding himself there. David stares down at him for a moment, before cumming, hips jerking up, the fabric of his dress darkening as the cum soaks it.

Wes is pleading into the gag, slumped back into the chair, his arms limp. Thad whines pitifully, watching him, practically running over when David nods. Thad's on him almost instantly, licking over the straps, tracing them with his tongue. He sits up, hands undoing the gag, pulling it off and letting it drop to the floor. Nick drags his fingers up his cock as he watches them kiss, messy and desperate, Thad's hand twisting over Wes' cock.

Nick looks away as Jeff's body slams suddenly into his, hands moving down behind him, pushing into his boxers and squeezing his ass roughly.

"Your turn..." he mumbles, breath hot on Nick's ear, licking wetly across his neck.

Nick's stopped from replying as Thad pulls his lips from Wes' and Wes starts begging in earnest, babbling almost incoherently as David stands and walks toward them. Nick watches, hand curling into Jeff's hair as he licks down Nick's chest, while David undoes the straps slowly, making sure Thad's still holding Wes down. Nick's eyes flutter closed as Jeff sucks his nipple briefly before moving lower.

There's a crash, the sound of the wooden chair hitting the floor, and Nick opens his eyes quickly, unable to stop himself gasping when he sees Wes on all fours licking desperately over Thad's bare feet and David's high heels. Wes is begging again, muffled and garbled between kisses, crawling on the floor at their feet and Nick wrinkles his nose in distaste, instinctively taking a step toward the door, pulling Jeff behind him.

Nick pushes Jeff out of the door, catching a glimpse of David and Thad making out as Wes sucks hungrily on Thad's toe, before it closes, hiding them from his sight. Jeff's swaying slightly where he stands, blinking slowly at Nick, his pupils back to normal.

"I... what happened, can I go to bed?" he asks, voice strange, stumbling forward a little.

Nick catches him before he falls, turning him and walking him into their bedroom, scooping him up and laying him carefully on his bed. He's already half asleep and snuggles his head into the pillows the moment Nick lets go of him, whining softly as his eyes shut completely and his breathing evens out.

"Night then, Angel pants..." Nick says softly, smiling.

Jeff, apparently not entirely asleep, just grabs at his shirt and pulls him onto the bed, cuddling close.

"You sleep too..."

Nick yawns, wrapping his arms around Jeff's middle like he'd been planning to do for at least an hour.

"If you insist."


	15. Chapter 15

"Mmm...Jeff, you are _so_ good at that..."

Nick groans happily, burrowing his face a little deeper into the crook of his arm as Jeff presses his thumbs hard into his shoulder, kneading his muscles roughly. Jeff laughs softly, slipping his hands up to push the balls of his palms across the base of Nick's neck. Nick shifts slightly, adjusting himself under Jeff's weight, lifting his head when Jeff stops massaging him, instead playing with the chain of Nick's necklace.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Can I play with your wings?"

Nick frowns.

"...play with them _how_ exactly?"

Jeff sits back, resting his ass on Nick's thighs so that he can't get up.

"I want... I wanna look at them. You never let me look at them."

Nick shakes his head before dropping it back down onto the pile of cushions from Jeff's bed that're scattered across the floor.

"Please, Nick..."

"Jeff, I said Noooookay that's fine you can look..." Nick moans as Jeff pushes his hands into the small of Nick's back, eliciting a satisfying crack and causing Nick to relax completely beneath him.

Jeff leans in to kiss the back of Nick's neck, fingers twisting in the necklace chain. He's just about to undo it and pull it off when Nick stops him.

"You might wanna get off my back, or they're going to hit you in the face."

Jeff laughs, slipping off his back and sitting cross legged on the cushions next to him, waiting patiently. Nick rolls his eyes, then reaches behind his neck and pulls his necklace off, letting his wings unfold out into the room, feathers brushing across Jeff's knee. Jeff strokes carefully down the nearest feather to him, making Nick shiver, wings flushing black for a moment before changing back to gold. For a minute or so, Jeff's content just to run his fingers over Nick's wings, moving back to straddle his hips so he can touch both of them gently.

"Are you just going to pet me, Jeffy?" Nick asks, resting his chin on his crossed arms, "Because you sounded as if you had a purpose earlier on..."

Jeff withdraws his hands quickly, placing them in the middle of Nick's spine, fingers warm on his skin. Nick raises his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

"I... the colours thing... I want to see... yeah..." Jeff trails off, hands tensing nervously on Nick's back.

Nick grins, wriggling to get comfortable on the cushions. Much as he'd never admit it, he relishes the chance to do this, to show off his wings, especially to someone who's never seen them change before, at least not properly.

"When I think of people and they change?"

There's silence, and then Jeff coughs uncertainly.

"Sorry, I nodded... forgot you couldn't see me..."

"Just... give me a name." Nick smiles, settling down with his head on his arms once more.

"Um... Thad?"

Nick closes his eyes, concentrating on thinking about Thad in the least sexual way he can, trying not to let his wings turn back. Thad comforting him, Thad that time they were both really, really tired and they put cornrows in his hair, Thad fast asleep with one arm thrown over his eyes to keep out the light...

There's a soft gasp behind him, and Nick knows his wings have changed, that the gold of his feathers has deepened to a dark, rich, crimson. Keeping Thad at the forefront of his mind, Nick opens his eyes slowly, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Jeff, who's staring down at the wings beneath his hands. His gaze finally pulls away from the feathers, meeting Nick's, and they both smile.

"Did you pick that colour for him?" Jeff asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

Nick shakes his head, resting it back down on his arms again.

"It just kind of... happened, after a little while knowing him. In all honesty, I barely understand it."

Jeff nods thoughtfully, thumb tracing little squiggles on Nick's shoulder.

"What about Blaine?"

The moment the name passes his lips, Nick arches, wings lightening, a pure, pale pink spreading from the tips across the whole wing almost instantly. Nick feels a little guilty at how quickly that happened, and how he barely even needs to think of Blaine _for_ that to happen, but Jeff doesn't comment.

"David."

Nick's wings flush black immediately as he's unable to stop himself remembering the David of last week, David in those fucking heels... he shakes his head to rid himself of those images, his wings slowly fading to purple as more innocent pictures of his friend come to mind.

"Wes." Jeff states, obviously getting more into the game. "Nick, I said Wes."

Nick just shrugs, purple wings shifting and fluttering.

"I can't disassociate them from each other enough for them to have different colours..." Nick laughs, muffled, into his arms.

Jeff laughs too, dragging his hands down to rest on Nick's hips, putting a little pressure on his muscles, half massaging him for a minute.

"What about Kurt?"

Nick closes his eyes, spreading his wings out entirely, holding them straight as they brighten to an icy, boreal blue, the exact colour, Nick knows, of Kurt's eyes. Jeff doesn't say a word, and Nick's conscious of how still he's become, weight suddenly heavy on his back. Kurt's is the only colour that has anything obvious to do with the person it corresponds with.

"Kurt was the second angel, wasn't he?" Jeff whispers, "You were alone with him for a very long time."

Nick nods slowly, unsure of where Jeff's heading with this conversation. Jeff takes a lungful of air as if he's about to speak, then stops, bringing one hand up to rest on the edge of Nick's wing.

"What about me, Nick? What colour am I?"

Nick focuses on Jeff's hand on his feathers, the soft sound of his breathing, until he gasps quietly as Nick's wings finish changing. Each and every one of his feathers is pure white, as white as Jeff's were the day he fell. Jeff moves on top of him, and then his chest is pressed against Nick's bare back, and he's actually nuzzling his cheek against the edge of Nick's wing. It's nice, Nick decides. It feels good. It's not sexy or overwhelming, it's just... nice.

Jeff lifts his head for a second, and then his wing necklace is being placed carefully next to Nick's. Nick listens to the sound of rustling feathers, blinking when something black moves just in the corner of his vision, turning his head to see better. Jeff's wings are spread, still smaller than Nick's, but black, utterly and completely black.

Nick twists, turning over under Jeff to look at him properly, wincing as his wings catch on the cushions. Nick lies back, getting as comfortable as he can, looking up at Jeff, finally meeting his eyes.

"Are they like that all the time?"

Jeff nods, blushing, but Nick just smiles up at him.

"I like them."

Jeff's face breaks into a grin as Nick leans up to kiss him, their lips meeting halfway. Nick's just pulling Jeff closer when Thad literally tumbles into the room, crashing through the door and onto the floor. They stare at him, and he stares back, eyes flicking between Nick's white wings and Jeff's black ones. He looks for a second like he's going to ask something, but then shakes his head, remembering why he was there in first place.

"Blaine's gone."


	16. Chapter 16

Nick shoves Jeff off him, scrambling to his feet and pulling on his necklace, wings disappearing instantly. He's almost at the door before he realises that Jeff's sprawled on the floor where Nick'd pushed him, staring up at him with wide eyes. He shifts, starting to get up.

"No."

Jeff stands slowly, looking at him in confusion.

"No... what?"

"You're not coming. Stay here."

"Nick, I wa-"

"I said no." Nick says, taking a step toward him. "I need to see Kurt and I need to see him by myself. You're not involved in this."

Jeff flinches slightly, dropping his gaze to the ground and nodding. Nick's out of the door seconds later, running down the corridor as fast as he can, bare feet thumping against the wooden floor, his necklace thudding against his chest on each stride. When he reaches Kurt's room, he stands and stares at his door for at least a minute, working up the courage to go inside.

He pushes the door open slowly, stepping inside. Kurt's living room looks bare; there are glaring gaps on the shelves and on the mantle above the empty fireplace. There's a noise from the bedroom and Nick turns, padding silently across the carpet and knocking softly on the half open door.

"Kurt?" Nick calls, peering around the door into the room.

His eyes fall immediately on the mess of clothes and objects piled on the floor in the centre of the room. There are books mixed in with sweaters and jeans, letters and notes, some of which Nick recognises as being from him, tied up with ribbon and dumped in with the rest. The few pieces of leather that aren't buried completely look jarringly out of place.

Kurt's sitting on the bed, wings tucked behind him, legs pulled up against his chest, rocking slightly as he sobs into his knees. He doesn't even look up when Nick crawls onto the bed, shifting near enough to reach out and take Kurt's hand, pressing their palms together. For what could have been hours, they stay like that, Nick rubbing gentle circles onto the back of Kurt's hand as he cries.

"Blaine's gone." Kurt finally whispers, voice cracking, hoarse from crying.

He turns, his wings flaring out for a second and Nick's hand flies to his mouth to stop himself from gasping.

"Kurt... what did you do..."

Kurt's bottom lip wobbles, and he bursts into tears again, slumping forward to press his forehead against the sheets. His wings unfold fully, stretching out from the curve of his back. The feathers are ruffled, or missing, blood staining the ones that are left. Huge chunks of his wings have been ripped out, the skeletal frame beneath now visible. Nick knows how much that would have hurt. There are a few feathers scattered on the bed behind Kurt, and Nick picks one up, smoothing it between his fingers.

"What happened, Kurt?"

"I pulled them out." Kurt says, voice muffled by the duvet.

"I assumed that much," Nick says softly, leaning in to kiss Kurt's shoulder, pulling him up gently so that he's sitting facing him. "What happened with _Blaine_?"

Kurt takes a deep breath, hesitating until Nick takes his hand again and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Was it the same as Sam?" Nick prompts.

Kurt shakes his head, biting his lip.

"I was... Blaine and I were getting dressed and I was just talking, filling the silence, not really saying anything, and he was just replying with little things because he was concentrating on his clothes and then he said my name... he called for me, Nick and I just told him to wait, just wait a second because I was doing my skincare and... and..." Kurt trails off, sobbing again.

Nick watches him, struggling to swallow the lump in his throat that's so big it hurts. He can't cry. Not when Kurt's like this. So he waits, letting Kurt cry until he feels he can speak again.

"Tell me, Kurt."

"When I turned around, he just wasn't there. His stuff was on the floor and he was gone." Kurt looks up at Nick, eyes full of tears. "He wanted to tell me goodbye... and I told him to wait..." Kurt sniffs, a tear escaping, rolling down his cheek. "I told him to wait and now I'm never gonna see him again and I'm never gonna get to tell him about my day or... or... bitch about David or you or... I love him, Nick... I just... I..."

Kurt breaks down, howling, tears streaming down his face and Nick can't stop himself from reaching out and pulling Kurt into his lap. He holds him close, stroking soothingly over the small of his back, gently petting what's left of his once beautiful wings.

"Why did you pull out your feathers?"

Kurt nuzzles into his shoulder, staying quiet.

"Tell me please, Kurt."

"They were green." Kurt mumbles, breath hot on Nick's bare neck. "and they... it's Blaine's colour. I wanted them to go back and they wouldn't and... I didn't get to say goodbye... and..."

Nick rocks Kurt gently in his lap as he cries, making comforting little noises into his ear, kissing his cheek softly.

"Shhshhshh... Hey, hey, it's alright..." Nick whispers, leaning back enough to see Kurt's face, tipping his chin up so they make eye contact. "I promise it'll be ok."

Nick takes Kurt's hands in his, looking curiously at him when he realises Kurt's left hand is fisted tightly around something, hiding it from view.

"What's in your hand, Kurt?"

Kurt shakes his head, pulling his hand away, closer to his chest.

"Please let me see, love."

Kurt watches him for a second, and then slowly unfolds his fingers. Blaine's padlock necklace rests in the palm of his hand, the chain twisted and tangled. Nick glances up at the key hanging around Kurt's neck before tipping Kurt's hand, letting the necklace fall into his own palm. He picks at the knot in the chain with his fingers, smiling triumphantly when it loosens, pulling it through and letting the lock dangle from his fingertips. Kurt smiles a little too, biting his lip when Nick undoes the catch, holding the open necklace out toward Kurt.

"You should wear it." Nick whispers, leaning forward and fixing it around Kurt's neck, the padlock fitting neatly into the hollow at the base of his neck, the key an inch below on his chest.

When Nick pulls back, Kurt's watching him, uncertainty in his eyes. His hand flexes, and he hesitates before bringing his thumb up to his mouth.

"Thank you, Daddy." He murmurs, thumb slipping between his lips, the other hand coming up to brush over the necklaces.

Nick blinks. _Daddy._ They're doing _this. _ They haven't done this in... a long, long time. Not since... not since they were alone together. Nick knows Kurt needs it. He looks around them, studying the mess of Kurt's room before making his decision. He reaches out, picking up the wing brooch from Kurt's bedside table and pinning it onto the side of his jeans before slipping his arm under Kurt's legs, the other under his arms, picking him up carefully. Kurt immediately cuddles into him, resting his head on Nick's chest, putting his arm around Nick's neck to help support his weight.

Nick cradles him in his arms for a moment, getting Kurt comfortable before carrying him into the living room, and then out into the corridor. They don't meet anyone on the walk to Nick's room, and for once Nick's grateful for small mercies. He can't imagine having to explain why Kurt's topless, sucking his thumb, and in Nick's arms to Thad or David. Wes, he thinks, would probably understand.

By the time they reach Nick's room, Kurt's almost asleep, nuzzling Nick's chest contentedly. Nick takes a deep breath, and then nudges the door open with his foot and walks into the room. Jeff looks up from his book, eyes widening when he sees Kurt. Jeff opens his mouth as if he's about to speak but Nick shakes his head, placing Kurt carefully onto his bed, and kneeling down beside him.

"Kurt, Sweetheart, let me get a cloth to wipe your face with, and then Daddy'll get you in your jammies, ok?"

Kurt nods slowly, still sucking his thumb, free hand fisting and unfisting in the sheets. Nick looks at him for a moment, then stands and walks over to Jeff, taking his hand and pulling him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Nick... what's going on?"

Nick busies himself finding a clean facecloth, holding his hand under the tap until the water's running warm.

"We used to do it when Kurt got scared." Nick says quietly, soaking the cloth in the sink and wringing it out. "It makes him feel safe."

"But... Daddy?"

Nick turns around, slumping against the sink, looking up at Jeff's concerned face.

"Yes. For now, I'm his Daddy. He's my..." Nick smiles fondly, meeting Jeff's eyes, "He's my Baby." Nick pushes himself up to stand straight. "And right now, I'm going to wash his face, put him into his pyjamas and then he's going to take a nap."

Nick steps forward, meaning to go around Jeff and out into the bedroom, but Jeff grabs his arm, stopping him.

"If you're Daddy," Jeff says, smiling, "I'm Dad."

Nick's mouth drops open, and then he's pulling Jeff in for a hug, kissing his lips gently.

"I love you."

Nick pads back out into the bedroom, smiling at Kurt as he sits cross legged on the bed next to him, leaning in to wipe his face clean gently. Kurt wriggles, squirming to get away until Jeff drops down onto the bed with them.

"Daddy just needs to get you clean, right Daddy?" Jeff asks, smiling first at Kurt, then at Nick.

Kurt blinks, looking between the two of them in wonder as Nick nods and uses Kurt's distractedness as an opportunity to finish wiping his face.

"Ok, Sweetheart, Pyjama time." Nick tells him, slipping off the bed and into the bathroom to put the facecloth away. "Tell Dad which ones you want." He calls from the bathroom, rummaging through the draw of the cabinet for the key to Kurt's box.

Finding it, he heads back into the bedroom, stopping and leaning on the doorframe, smiling at the scene before him. Jeff's tickling Kurt, making him squeal with laughter, the two of them giggling as Kurt rolls around on the bed. Nick coughs and Jeff looks up guiltily.

"Blue ones." Jeff says, smiling sweetly, tickling across Kurt's stomach as he speaks, making Kurt giggle again. "Blue pyjamas, right, honey?" he asks Kurt, who nods.

Nick rolls his eyes as he walks over to the bed, getting on all fours to reach underneath it and pull out a large wooden box, dragging it over to the corner and pushing it against the wall. He opens it and sifts through it carefully, placing the pyjamas, as well as a teddy and a white pacifier, onto the carpet next to him.

Nick gathers the things in his arms, carrying them over to the bed and handing them to Jeff who looks at them curiously. Nick reaches for the waistband of Kurt's jeans, undoing it and tugging them down, looking up when Jeff yelps in pain as Kurt's bedraggled wings crash into the side of his head.

"Shit, sorry, I should have warned you..." Nick says, trying not to laugh as Jeff rubs the side of his head, glaring at him reproachfully.

"Bad word!" Kurt says gleefully, pointing at Nick with a grin on his face.

Jeff laughs, raising his eyebrows at Nick.

"You got me, Sweetheart..." Nick smiles, placing a kiss on Kurt's knee and holding his hand out to Jeff for the pyjamas.

Jeff passes them to him, and Nick unfolds them, bundling the legs so that Kurt can easily place his feet into legs. Nick pulls them up slowly, helping Kurt stand when he reaches his waist, holding the sleeves out for Kurt's arms. The moment Kurt's in them completely he smiles, thumb back in his mouth as Nick zips up the front, smoothing his hand over the fleecy fabric, fingers brushing across the pattern of tiny wings dotted against the blue.

"Aren't you just... the cutest thing in the world..." Jeff says, making Kurt blush slightly, pink creeping up the back of his neck as Nick offers him the dummy and he takes it into his mouth, sucking gently.

Kurt wriggles his toes in the feet of his onesie happily and then yawns, stretching sleepily. Jeff lifts him off the bed, supporting him with one hand while he pulls the sheets back. Nick smiles, watching him place Kurt gently into the bed and pull the covers back up around him tucking him in gently. Kurt sits up in the bed, watching them both for a second before seeing the teddy on the floor. He whines around the dummy in his mouth, reaching out and making grabby hands toward it, looking up at Nick pleadingly.

Nick laughs softly, picking up the teddy and crawling up the bed to hand it to Kurt. Kurt snuggles it contently for a second, then looks up.

"You sleep too."

It's a little muffled by the dummy, but Nick understands and nods, glancing up at Jeff who's already shucking his shirt off and reaching for his pyjamas.

"What?" Jeff asks when Nick grins at him, "Dad's tired..."

Nick pushes off his jeans, pulling his pyjama trousers on in their place before pulling the sheets back and clambering under them, snuggling up against Kurt. Kurt smiles happily, wriggling closer, pulling Nick's arm so it's wrapped around him and resting his head on Nick's chest. Jeff climbs in on the other side of Kurt, slipping his arm around him too, cuddling him.

It doesn't take long for Kurt to fall asleep, hand curled in Jeff's shirt, snoring softly. Jeff leans in, placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead, then on Nick's cheek.

"Is Blaine really gone?" Jeff whispers, careful not to wake Kurt.

Nick nods, and the realisation that he isn't going to see Blaine ever again hits him hard in the chest and makes his heart hurt. It's only when Jeff reaches across Kurt and brushes a tear off his cheek that he realises he's sobbing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jeez, you guys are unsympathetic to Kurt... anyway, enjoy, reviews are awesome, all that jazz.**

* * *

><p>Nick looks down at the two boys curled together in his bed. At some point during the night, Kurt had abandoned him in favour of Jeff, and was now pressed up against him, teddy smushed between the two of them. Kurt's dummy had also ended up, somehow, in Jeff's mouth.<p>

"Stop staring at us, you creepy weirdo." Jeff mumbles, keeping his eyes shut.

"But you look so cute with that in your mouth..."

"I bet you say that to all the boys." Jeff grins, sitting up slowly, trying and failing not to wake up Kurt, who shifts and whimpers, eyes fluttering open.

Nick smiles at Kurt, laughing when he frowns back, cuddling his teddy close to his chest.

"We're having a meeting, you two need to get up." Nick says, reaching for his shirt and pulling it on. "Could you get him dressed, Jeff? I have to go and get Wes and David."

Jeff nods, pouncing on Kurt and tickling him, making him drop his bear and try to crawl away, giggling. Nick rolls his eyes and pads out into the corridor, banging his fist on the door opposite his. It opens a fraction and a breathless Thad peeps out at him through the gap. Nick raises his eyebrows.

"Do you never stop?" Nick asks, holding his hand up when Thad grins and opens his mouth to answer. "Never mind... Meeting in 5 minutes. Get them out of... whatever they're doing and to the council room, ok?"

"I can't promise they'll be immaculate, but I'll do my best." Thad says before pulling the door shut.

Nick sighs, turning and heading back into the bedroom, where Jeff's valiantly trying to get Kurt to put on a t-shirt. Kurt's already dressed in a pair of Jeff's tracksuit bottoms, and he's scrambling away from Jeff each time he tries to get the t-shirt over his head. Nick watches in amusement until Kurt lashes out, catching Jeff on the arm with a loud smack.

Nick strides over to them, dropping to his knees and grabbing Kurt's wrists, holding his hands together tightly. Kurt stares at him, and he stares back, and in the silence that follows Nick can hear David and Wes' door open, and their voices disappear down the corridor.

"If you do that again, Kurt, you'll be going to this meeting with a smacked bottom, do you understand me?"

Kurt looks at him for a moment longer before dropping his eyes to the ground.

"Answer me, Kurt."

Kurt nods, still looking at the floor.

"Out loud."

"I understand, Daddy."

"Good. Now say sorry."

"Sorry Daddy." Kurt mumbles.

"Not to me, to Dad."

Kurt looks up at Jeff, eyes flicking guiltily to the red hand print on his arm.

"Sorry Dad."

Jeff nods, shifting on his feet a little uneasily.

"Good boy," Nick says, smiling, holding his arms out for a hug, "Love you..."

Kurt smiles back, snuggling into him.

"Love you, Daddy."

Nick grins, pulling back and standing up, sitting on the chest at the end of his bed and watching Jeff pull the shirt over Kurt's head, then get dressed himself. He glances at Nick a few times, and Nick can't quite read the look on his face. By the time they're walking down the corridor, Kurt's hand in Nick's and Nick's hand in Jeff's back pocket, they're very late for the meeting.

As Nick'd thought they would be, they're the last ones there, the others staring at them as they file through the door into the room, Jeff and Kurt dropping down onto one of the sofas, Nick standing a little awkwardly near the desk. Thad looks slowly from where Kurt's curled up on Jeff's lap, sucking his thumb, to Nick, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. Nick just shakes his head slightly.

"Gentlemen, we call this - "

"David, if I may interrupt you, and ask you, Wes and Thad to vacate the desk? Thanks." Nick says, watching and waiting as they slip out from behind it, settling down on the closest sofa.

Nick hesitates, taking a deep breath before climbing up onto the table, looking down across the faces staring up at him.

"Boys. Our numbers are dwindling. Blaine's gone. From now on, I'm in charge."

All hell breaks loose, Wes and Thad holding David back as he stands, yelling at Nick. Trent's saying something too, the noise in the room building as they shout over each other. Nick bends down and grabs Wes' gavel, throwing it sideways across the room. It smashes into one of the framed portraits, the glass shattering and cascading to the floor, shards bouncing everywhere. The noise stops instantly.

"I am in charge." Nick repeats quietly.

"Why YOU?" David asks, clearly furious.

"Because right now, I'm the only one that should be." Nick tells him, starting to speak again before David can. "Look around you. Who's missing?"

The boys turn, shifting in their seats, a few frowning in confusion.

"Blaine." Kurt whispers quietly

"_Apart_ from Blaine." Nick says, a little more sternly than he meant to, mentally kicking himself when Kurt flinches back from him, cuddling closer to Jeff.

Thad shrugs, looking up at him.

"Flint. Flint hasn't been here for four days, and no one but me noticed. _That_ is why I'm in charge." Nick pauses, trying to work out how to phrase what he has to say next. "Soon, you are all going to be given a choice. Just like Blaine was. And Flint was. And Sam before him, and Seb before them. You –"

"Who's..." Thad asks, mouth dropping open as David whispers into his ear, head whipping round to stare at Wes, who's got his head in his hands.

Nick ignores them.

"You are going to make the right choice. You're going to get out of here."

"What if we don't?" Trent asks from the back of the room.

Nick's across the room and pinning Trent up against the wall faster than any of them thought was possible, his face barely an inch away from Trent's.

"You might be content to be a happy little cumdump for anyone who'll have you, but if I find out you've made the wrong decision, I will make your life a misery for every single day that I am stuck here with you."

"Nick, I..." Trent starts, hand moving up for Nick's shoulder before Nick steps back, out of his reach.

"Do _not_ touch me. Do not talk to me. You know what, Trent? I hope you're the next to go. Because I cannot stand you."

Trent gapes at him for a moment before bursting into tears, slumping back against the wall and sobbing quietly. Nick watches him coldly before spinning round to face the room. They're all staring at him, mouths open, apart from Jeff, who isn't even looking, concentrating on comforting a crying Kurt.

"The same goes for the rest of you. If I find out you've chosen to stay here..." Nick shrugs, letting the sentence hang in the air before smiling slowly. "Meeting concluded."

Nick leaves the room, walking quickly back towards his own, pushing the door open and collapsing onto his bed. He mentally counts down from five, and then sits up, smiling, as Jeff pads into the room, carrying Kurt in his arms. Neither of them speaks as Jeff puts Kurt into his bed and tucks the covers up around him, making sure he's completely asleep before joining Nick on the bed.

"You know that you're a horrible person, right?"

"There's a reason I'm here, Jeff." Nick replies, watching him.

Jeff nods before leaning forward and kissing him hard, only pulling back when Nick's moaning and gasping into his mouth.

"What was that for?" Nick asks, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Can I help it if I _like_ my boyfriend being a power-crazed bastard?" Jeff grins.

Nick laughs, pushing Jeff down onto the bed, swinging his leg over him to hold him there and grinding against him. Jeff smiles at him and arches up for a kiss, licking over Nick's lips before pushing his tongue into his mouth, tasting him, their tongues moving over each other hungrily. Nick's just working his hand into Jeff's jeans when there's a cough behind them and they break apart.

Kurt's standing at the end of the bed, hands twisting in the hem of his shirt awkwardly.

"Um... I'm feeling...more myself." Kurt says, blushing slightly. "I'm gonna go get some of my own clothes."

He hesitates, then turns and disappears out of the door. Nick looks back at Jeff and shrugs, going in for another kiss. Jeff pushes him back, looking up at him in amazement.

"Are you an idiot as well as a megalomaniac?"

"What?"

"Do you really think he's going to get clothes?"

Nick stares at him, confused for a few more seconds before the penny drops and he scrambles off the bed and out into the corridor. By the time Nick reaches Kurt's door, he's genuinely nervous, his heart pounding in his chest. He can hear Jeff running up behind him, and pushes the door open, the two of them looking into the empty room.

Kurt's living room is gone, the door opening now into a small, white walled bedroom, a single bed tucked into the corner. Nick sighs, leaning into Jeff, resting his head on his shoulder and slipping his arm around his waist. Jeff kisses the top of his head gently, and then wraps his arm around Nick's shoulders.

"Six to go." Jeff whispers, pulling Nick close.

"Six to go."


	18. Chapter 18

Jeff's curled up in Nick's bed, the covers pulled up so that only the top of his head is visible. Nick smiles as he mumbles and turns over in his sleep, bare shoulders on show for a second before the duvet's pulled back up around his neck. Nick shifts closer to Wes, the two of them wrapped in blankets on Jeff's bed, propped up on the pile of cushions. It's only them left now, and Jeff hasn't been out of his sight for more than a few minutes since Kurt disappeared. They sleep in the same bed, shower together in the mornings, and walk hand in hand through the increasingly plain corridors.

Trent had been first to go, after Kurt. Nick had been woken up in the middle of the night by a knocking on his door, and opened it to find Trent standing in front of him. He was shirtless, his skin flawless, almost glowing, his wings outstretched behind him, the gold already almost faded back to white, radiating light out into the hallway.

"I persuaded Him to give me a little time." Trent had said. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did that made you hate me so." Trent reached out for Nick's hand, but Nick took a step back before he could touch him, a little afraid. "And that I forgive you."

And with that, he'd vanished, the corridor dark again. Nick had stood in the doorway, staring at the space where Trent'd been until Jeff woke up and came to get him, walking him back to the bed and tucking him in tight. Nick had lain awake in Jeff's arms until Jeff had woken up again, and they could get up.

The way Wes had told it, David had said his goodbyes and disappeared from Wes' arms. Thad had been a little more honest, explaining to Nick when Wes was being comforted by Jeff that David had disappeared in the middle of the night, not bothering to wake him or Wes where they were sleeping at the foot of the bed. Thad, true to form, had vanished mid-fuck. So now, it was just them. Jeff and Nick and Wes.

"Do you miss him?" Wes asks, leaning his head back against Nick's chest, shifting closer between his legs.

"Who?" Nick asks back, tightening his arms around Wes' middle, but keeping his eyes on Jeff.

"Thad."

Nick frowns slightly, thinking, stroking his thumb idly up and down Wes' stomach until Wes bats his hand away and sits up, moving to sit next to him, resting his head on Nick's shoulder and gazing at Jeff.

"I suppose I do, yeah. He..." Nick pauses.

"He was your Sebastian."

Nick turns his head to look at Wes, confusion plastered across his face.

"I don't understand. I thought... I thought we didn't talk about Seb."

Wes smiles wearily.

"_David_ didn't talk about Seb. I'm quite happy to." Wes laughs as Nick just shrugs, obviously still confused. "Jeff is your David. You love him, he loves you." He explains. "Thad was your Seb. You... had sex, you got on, you were friends but... whenever you were with him, you weren't quite sure if there was love involved or not."

Nick watches him for a second, astounded.

"When did you get so smart, Wes?"

"It's a gift."

Nick laughs, putting his arm around Wes' waist and holding him close.

"You miss Seb."

Wes nods sadly against his shoulder.

"He was a really good fuck."

Nick snorts with laughter, shoving Wes away and falling back onto the bed. Wes throws himself on top of him, both of them laughing far harder and for far longer than is really necessary. Their laughter finally dies out, Nick occasionally still giggling as he looks up at Wes, bucking his hips up under Wes' jokingly.

"Nick. Know that I love you." Wes says, suddenly, his voice a little strange, before he leans in and kisses Nick, lips soft, barely moving.

Nick's just putting his arms around Wes when his weight vanishes and Nick's kissing nothing but air. Nick lies there for a while, looking up at the ceiling, before slipping off Jeff's bed and padding over to his own, climbing under the covers. He wriggles close to Jeff, pressing up against his chest and pulling Jeff's arms around him before trying to fall asleep. It takes hours, and what little sleep he does get is marred with dreams.

* * *

><p>Nick quickly discovers that what few rules there had been about what was behind the doors in the never ending corridors have vanished along with the rest of the boys. Which is how he and Jeff ended up sitting on the top of a cliff, their bare feet dangling over the edge. Jeff's leaning back on his hands, staring up at the pale sky, snow clouds hanging low above them, while Nick looks out across the ice below them. He shifts closer to the edge, peering down at the waves, frozen the moment they hit the solid rock of the cliff face, great, pointed icicles hanging from the stone.<p>

The ice on the water is thinner in places, patches of black visible, stark against the white of the rest against the ice. Nick can't even begin to comprehend how deep those waters must be, what might be living there. He's always assumed that there was only the Fallen here, but the sound of nothing but the wind and the ice creaking disconcerts him and makes him question his own judgement.

Jeff's warm hand on top of his makes him jump, turning to look at him in surprise. Jeff smiles at him, then turns back to look out across the ice. There's a loud crack, and as they watch, the ice fractures, a fault forming and widening. The water beneath is dark and still as the surface of a mirror. Nick shivers.

"What happened to your... power, Jeff?" Nick asks quietly, still looking out across the ice.

"I got more control over it... you know that, Nicky." Jeff says, sounding a little uncertain as he turns to face him.

"I'm not an idiot."

Nick glances at Jeff, who looks confused, mouth open in a pout. Nick raises his eyebrows, staring at him pointedly until Jeff sighs.

"How long have you known?"

"A few months. Since your feather went black. Angel wings don't do that, Jeff."

Jeff curses, flopping backwards, and stretching his arms out over his head.

"Damn. You're a good actor."

"So're you."

"Do some research next time you come to play."

Jeff laughs, turning his head to look at Nick without sitting up.

"Jeff - which I'm going to assume is your real name, considering that Blaine knew you - why are... wait." Nick stops. "How do you know Blaine?"

Jeff rolls his eyes, sitting up.

"I knew him at school. We were friends. He was nice. When he killed himself... I was left to my own devises... and I did some..." Jeff smiles slowly, biting his bottom lip. "...Awful things. Some wonderful, awful things. But I never hurt your precious puppy."

Nick narrows his eyes.

"I promise I never touched him. He was my friend."

"and you two never..." Nick shrugs.

"Never fucked? Surely you could see how painfully virginal he was. Even after playing pet to Kurt for however long, he still radiated innocence."

"Why are you here, Jeff?"

"To mess with you. You're pretty well known in my circles."

They stare at each other in silence before Nick turns away, looking out at the ice once more.

"Guess I should get going."

Nick doesn't look at him, even when Jeff places his hand on top of his once more.

"Give Luc a kiss from me."

Jeff laughs, throwing his head back.

"I'll give him more than that, trust me..." he chuckles, leaning in to kiss Nick's neck, dragging his tongue over Nick's skin. "See you around, Sweetheart."

A chunk of ice falls from the edge of the cliff, crashing down into the water below and sinking, disintegrating into nothing but black. Nick pulls his shirt off and stands, stretching his wings out, arms spread in front of them. The breeze blowing in off the ocean picks up, swirling stronger and stronger until he's being buffeted by it, struggling to stay upright as his feathers rustle behind him. Nick closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what was only ever meant to be a few chapters of smut turned into 18 chapters of the most confusing backstory I've ever read. Epilogue coming soon. Thank you for reading. Seriously. Thank you.<strong>


	19. Epilogue

Nick's lost in the corridors. He's been lost in the corridors for so long that he has absolutely no idea where he was heading for in the first place, or where he'd started. Turning back and retracing his steps just made things worse, and so he's just walking, taking corners at random.

Every now and again he opens a door and walks inside but all the rooms look the same. Small white bedrooms bereft of character and life. Once, he'd found a room decked with roundels, a hat stand in the centre bearing a long, striped, woollen scarf and a panama hat, but something about it had made him feel uneasy and he'd walked away quickly. There'd been a courtyard too, the stonework crumbling under climbing, curling vines. The sun was shining down onto the bench there, and Nick had longed to stretch out in the warmth and fall asleep but something told him he shouldn't.

As he walks, Nick talks. Speaking out loud to the voices that restarted in his head the moment he was left alone. He isn't pleading, or shouting, or arguing, they're just conversing rather pleasantly. When he realises that he's doing it, he stops, lapsing back into silence. Nick stops to sleep, curling up in whichever bedroom is closest, waking and walking onwards each day.

It comes as a shock when Nick walks past a double door, doubling back to look at it closer. There's a familiar carving across the join where the doors meet, two great wings etched into the wood, an A on the left and a C on the right. There's paint peeling from them, flakes of blue and red scattered on the floor around his feet, more falling as he runs his fingers over the grooves.

There's a crash from inside the room, and the sound of swearing, and Nick pushes the door open slowly, stepping through and closing it behind him. There's a boy in the room, an angel. He has his back to Nick, and he's completely, stark-bollock naked, wings huge, a dirty silver already, arching out into the room. Nick watches quietly as he slams his fists into the cabinets against the wall, turning and yelling angrily, flipping the desk over with a crash, smashing one of the high backed chairs behind it. With his back still to Nick, the boy sighs, exasperated, running one of his hands through the messy strip of hair on his head.

Nick smiles, leaning back against the door and clearing his throat. The boy spins round, mouth dropping open into the biggest grin Nick's seen in his life.

"Noah Puckerman. Nice to see you again."

* * *

><p><strong>I realise this explains nothing... feel free to ask me stuff as it's highly likely I won't be coming back to this 'verse. Thank you so much for reading this ridiculous story. <strong>

***Is on hiatus from writing***


End file.
